Holding On :::::::updated:::::::
by Swantonbaby69
Summary: When Amy Gets Serious with Jeff, her ex- fiancee comes back into her life, now she was to choose between an Old Flame and the love of her life. ( I suck @ Summarys lol, please R&R! :) )
1. The Beginning

Amy shut her eyes as the car bumped along. Her and Jeff were just getting back from their honeymoon. It was about 3A.M last time she checked. She sighed and titled her chair back. " We're almost home, Jeff whispered. Amy slightly smiled, " Good" she said without opening her eyes. Amy fell in and out of sleep as the car bumped up her driveway. The car stopped rumbling and then engine was turned off. Jeff ran his fingers down her cheek gently to wake her up. " We're here, c'mon" Amy groaned but slowly rose from her chair. " Get the luggage in the morning" She told Jeff, while digging in her pockets for her keys to the house. She found them and threw them to Jeff while leaning against the wall of her house for support. Jeff opened the house door and grabbed Amy's hand and went with her upstairs. Amy flopped on the bed like a rag doll. Jeff sighed and put somethings away, and got in his boxers. Amy had already fallen asleep, so he took off her shoes and shorts, she rolled over and Jeff draped a cover over her. The tiny glowing clock filed the room with a blue-greenish glow, it read 4:25am. Jeff lay down beside Amy, and stroked her hair lightly as he fell asleep. **************************************************************************** ****************** The bed rocked back and forth, waking both Jeff and Amy up. Matt stared down at them " How the hell are you guys?" he smiled. Jeff laughed, while Amy threw a cover over her face. " Matt!" she yelled, " I look awful!" Matt patted the lump under the cover " You look fine" He laughed. Jeff sat up, "How've you been?" Matt nodded " Pretty good, yourself?" Amy sounded out a muffled cry " Matt can you leave, please!?" Matt chuckled and patted Jeff on the back, "I'll see you downstairs" Jeff nodded as Matt left the room. Amy's head popped up from underneath the covers " You've got some pretty weird friends, Jeff" she said, sitting up completely. " Not as weird as you" Jeff joked. " Thanks" Amy said leaning in and kissing him. " Good Morning to you too" Jeff said smiling as Amy got up. She rummaged in the drawers for something decent to wear; she grabbed one of Jeff's old jerseys and waiting for Jeff to get up, and they went downstairs together. **************************************************************************** *************** Waiting for them downstairs was, Matt, Stacy, Chris, Shane, and Maria. Maria shot up from her chair, " Amy!" she said holding out her arms for a hug, and Amy excitedly accepted and hugged back. " Oh god, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Maria smiled " Let's see the ring!" she said as Amy held up her hand. Maria studied the large diamond and nudged Jeff. " You got a good one, Ames" she joked. Amy sat down and chatted with the girls as Jeff talked among the guys. " So how was the honeymoon?" Chris asked, nudging Jeff. Jeff smiled " It was nice" He turned towards Shane, " It was scorching most of the time, about 90 degrees!" Shane laughed " So she's that good, huh?" Jeff rolled his eyes, " And you don't have a girlfriend?" Matt and Chris burst out laughing as Shane said, " Hey Shut up, Im just waiting for the right girl Matt rolled his eyes " Or any girl!" another burst of laughter filled the room. Amy buttered a piece of toast, while talking to her girl friends, and laughing. She made eye contact with Jeff and smiled, Jeff smiled back, and both Shane and Chris followed in the direction he was looking at. " You really love this one don't you?" Chris said. "No," Jeff started " I just married her for the hell of it." Chris smiled, " What about Bethany?" Jeff's head snapped back at Chris's face. " Excuse me?" " Bethany" Chris repeated. " Where the hell did you hear about Bethany?" Jeff asked. Chris pointed to Matt, who had his arms wrapped around Stacy's waist. " I should have known" Jeff sighed. " Stuff like that can really ruin a relationship, Jeff, said Shane. Jeff paused, " Guys, she already knows about it, it's over." Chris chuckled " For now, she's a girl, it's natural for her to bring it up in an argument. The only way you'd get out of it, is if she cheated on you too, you could bring up-" Jeff cut him off " I didn't cheat on her, he snapped. " Guy's I don't feel like talking about this right now okay, I just got home and I don't need any of this bullshit" Chris rose his hands " I was just saying." Jeff cut him off again "I don't care, excuse me, he said while walking away. Amy caught Jeff walking away from the crowd and excused herself. "Jeff?" She asked, walking close behind him. He turned around, to see Amy. " What's wrong?" she asked heart fully. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer, they're foreheads touched. " I'm just a little stressed right now" he whispered. " About what?" Amy whispered back. " Just some issues with the guys" he replied. "Oh" Amy said innocently. " Well they're a good bunch of guys, so I wouldn't worry, Jeff. You'll sort things out" Jeff smiled as Amy ran her hand down his chest. " And anyways" She started. " You're not supposed to be stressed, we just came back from Jamaica." Jeff nodded and pulled away. " You're right, he said. " I'm always right" she smiled. "I'm going to go finish breakfast, you go upstairs and take a quick shower and Ill probably be out of the house when you're done" "where you going?" Jeff asked. " Just out with the girls to catch a movie or go shopping or something. I haven't seen them in a while." Jeff nodded; " Alright, I'll see you later" he smiled, kissing her on the forehead. " Bye" she smiled as Jeff headed up the stairs. **************************************************************************** ****************** Jeff stepped out of the shower to complete silence. It was nice being home alone, for a while at least. He toweled himself off and picked out black jeans with a gray top. Something he wasn't used to wearing for the last two weeks, but they came back to Cameron, where the weather is anything but hot. Jeff flopped down on the bed and looked slowly around the room, it was good to be home. The phone rang wildly; Jeff jumped but soon relaxed again. He tried to ignore it because he needed some sleep. " Hey you reached Amy and Jeff, we're away from the phone right now, so if you can leave your name and a brief message we'll get back to you" *beep* " Jeff this is Matt, pick up the phone.... Jeff I know you're there... Jeff get your ass outta bed and pick up the phone."  
  
Jeff groaned but leaned over to pick the phone up from its cradle " What?" he said quickly. " Hello to you too" Matt started " Look Stacy isn't feeling well, at all, so I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a couple days until she starts feeling better, she needs some time on her own and-" " Did you guys fight, or break up or something?" Jeff asked trying to get to the point. " No." Matt started. " She's really sick" Jeff paused. "Oh, alright. How long?" "Maybe two or three days" Jeff sighed, " Yeah sure, come over after 6 alright?" " Six? Yeah sure, hey listen thanks a lot." Jeff smiled " Yeah, now let me get back to sleep Matt laughed quietly " Yeah sure, see you around" "Bye" *click* Jeff sighed and rolled back over to his smooth cool pillow. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. **************************************************************************** **************** "Jeff?" Amy whispered close to his face. His eyes opened and they groggily looked her up and down. He shut them again " Hmm?" he groaned under his breath. " What's Matt doing unpacking in the spare room?" she asked. Jeff remembered the phone call and slowly sat up. " Stace isn't feeling too well and she needs time on her own to get better" he answered while running his hands across his eyes. Amy looked confused, but sat on the bed beside Jeff. He put his hand on her leg and smiled. " What's wrong with her?" she asked concerned. Jeff yawned before saying " He didn't say" Amy nodded, " I should go check on her then, probably after supper." Jeff sighed. " What are we having" Amy laughed " You've got to learn how to cook you know." Jeff sarcastically replied, " I know, but you are the greatest cook in the world, and it would be such a disappointment to lose the great meals you make" Amy laughed at his remark while getting up. " Stop the ass kissing, Jeff" Jeff smiled up at her. Amy slightly opened the door and said " By the way it's spaghetti, you'd better be down at the table in 15 minutes" Jeff winked at her. " I will" Amy walked down the hall way and Jeff heard her run down the stairs. He got up and found himself some new clothes to wear. **************************************************************************** ****************** " Would you pass the juice, Hun?" Jeff asked " Yeah sweetie, one sec" Amy said while grabbing it. Matt looked back at forth at them and mimicked them " Alright pumpkin, anything for you sweetness, cause I just love you so much!" He said in a girly voice. Jeff chuckled. " We aren't that bad" he said. Matt laughed, "Oh you aren't?" he started " Why don't you guys share some spaghetti and re-create that scene from lady and the tramp." Amy laughed out loud while twirling her fork around in the pasta. Jeff shook his head and smiled at the two of them. " Matt you're horrible" he said jokingly. Amy looked up at the kitchen clock, " Well I should be going to see Stace now, I want to check up on her" Matt glanced over at her while she got up from her seat with her plate. " She's really sick, Ames" he started. " I know, Matt. I'm not going over there to bother her, I just want to see how she's doing" Matt shrugged " Suit yourself" Amy ignored him while she placed her dish in the dishwasher and kissed Jeff on the cheek, "Ill be back in an hour" she whispered. Jeff nodded " See ya" And Amy headed out the door. **************************************************************************** ****************** *Ding Dong* the doorbell rang out in Stacy's apartment. " Coming" She said groggily. She answered the door to find Amy. Stacy had bags under her eyes and she was pale. " Oh Stace," Amy started "What's wrong?" Stacy peeked her head out the doorway and looked both ways before grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her inside. " Can I trust you?" she asked. Amy smiled. " Of course Stace, Im offended you'd even say that" she joked. Stacy smiled. " I think Im pregnant" Amy's eyes grew large. " What!?" she said in surprise, while hugging her. " Yeah" Stacy started " I took one of those at home tests and it came out positive!" Amy smiled. " That's great!" Stacy nodded her head, "But i need to ask you a favor" Amy nodded " Anything" " First of all" Stacy started " Don't tell anyone yet, becasue i don't know if its for sure, but can you call the doctors office from your house and make me an appointment?" Amy smiled " Sure" " Oh thank you so much, our phone hasn't been working lately, and i didn't want to make Matt suspicious by always trying to get my hands on a phone" She laughed. " Oh, no problem" Amy smiled. " I'm so happy for you" She squealed, giving Stacy another hug. Amy got home and was such in a happy mood when she got home. Jeff was sitting on the couch when he noticed her mood, I cant see why youre happy, when you got back from a sick friends house Jeff said not taking his eyes off the TV. Oh Amy said turning around Its not that Jeff nodded, Okay what is it? Nothing Amy said sternly. Alright Jeff said shrugging it off. Amy then stepped into the kitchen; she knew Jeff was busy with the TV, so he wouldnt bother her. She picked up the phone and dialed the number of the doctor for Stacy. Just then Jeff got up to get a glass of water, but heard Amy talking quietly on the phone, he paused by the corner to listen. Hello, yeah hi Amy started. Id like to make an appointment for an ultra sound Jeff gulped, and hoped he didnt just hear what he thought he did. Yeah Amy continued. An at home test was taken, yes.. Yeah it came out positive. Jeff grew wide-eyed as his jaw dropped to the floor. "Shit." He whispered to himself. Thats what Amy wasnt telling him! She was pregnant! **************************************************************************** ****************** Amy came out from the shower and snuggled in the bed with Jeff, she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. Her eyes went back and forth over Jeff's face, observing his worried expression. She looked confused. " What's wrong, baby?" she said, running her fingers through his hair. Jeff's eyes darted around the room. " Nothing" he replied softly. " Ames?" he started again. " Is there something you're not telling me?" Amy looked puzzled and her eyebrows raised. " Not telling you?" She repeated " No, why?" There was a silence. " Amy" Jeff started, " You don't have to do this?" Amy shot up out of bed, " Do what?" she said confused. Jeff paused, and took a deep breath. " I know about the baby, he said slowly. Amy's eyes grew wide. " How did you, i mean.." she stumbled over her words. " I heard you on the telephone and-" Amy cut Jeff off " You shouldn't have even known about this Jeff, this is none of your business!" Jeff looked shocked " Excuse me, it is my damned business!" Amy rolled her eyes " Not really Jeff, thats an invasion of privacy!" " Privacy!? What the hell, Amy! This is my kid! I should have known about it in the beginning!" Amy moved away from him. " What are you talking about?" she yelled. " I hope to hell that isn't your kid!" Jeff was taken aback. " I can't believe you would say that Amy, We just got married now, and you're telling me your pregnant with another mans child?" " I didn't say that i was- WHAT!?" Amy said shocked. " I'm not pregnant" Jeff stood up, " Okay now Im confused, what the hell were you talking about!?" " Jeff it's not me who is pregnant, it's Stacy! i was booking an appointment for Stacy" Jeff thought it all through in his mind before smiling and flopping down his head on his pillow. He raised his arms up " Yes!" he cheered. " You had me so worried their Hun" He looked over at her and smiled " You're not pregnant" He laughed at his mistake, while Amy giggled and jokingly hit him with a pillow. " I married an idiot." She laughed. " Oh, you married an idiot, huh?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Amy shrugged " Okay, i married a sexy idiot" she said smiling; She wrapped her arms around his neck. " I always knew you had good taste" He joked, going into kiss her, and they both flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers up over themselves. **************************************************************************** **************** The alarm clock buzzed and woke Jeff up. Amy could sleep through a war, so she didn't even twitch. Jeff was invited to go to play a round of golf with the guys, since he hasn't been home recently. He got up and turned on the shower faucets and had a quick shower before he went, he tied back his wet hair, kissed Amy on the cheek, which caused her to whimper and roll over. Then grabbed his car keys and left. It was about a 15-minute drive to the course, where he found Shane, Matt, Chris and Adam waiting for him on the green. " Way to be late, dipshit" Adam teased. Jeff checked his watch. "Wow, a whole 10 minutes" and jokingly punched him on the arm. They headed towards the green, lugging their clubs behind them. Shane set the ball down first and as he went to swing, Chris yelled out a fake cough. Shane turned around and lifted the club up in the air, as to strike him with it and laughed. " You're all just cheating because you know Im gonna win this game, no doubt" he laughed. Jeff shurgged. " You never know, you could be the next Tiger Woods or something" There was a moment of silence before the whole bunch of them broke out with laughter. " Oh shut up you guys" he said as he struck the ball and it landed in the water. " Wow" Matt started " You don't suck.." he laughed and nudged Adam. Jeff laughed as Shane threw his golf club aside. Matt looked over at the bunch of guys. " Hey are any of you guys busy this weekend? I got a cottage free to myself and it has enough rooms for you guys to bring the girls too." He paused and looked over at Shane, " real or blow-up kind" he joked. The guys laughed and Shane rolled his eyes. " I told you guys-" they guys cut him off as they all said, " You're looking for the right one" at the same time. Jeff thought for a minute before saying, "Yeah Im in" followed by a "Me too" by Adam. They all ended up agreeing. "Alright then", Matt said " This weekend, see you there" **************************************************************************** 


	2. The Cottage

6 DAYS LATER* Jeff pulled up to the cottage as Amy ducked to get a better view of the house from the windshield. "Holy crap" she started "Thats huge!" Jeff agreed as they got their bags from the back of the car. Amy stared at the pool, with the tanning chairs, and hot tub. She smiled, this weekend was going to kick ass. " Hey!" Matt shouted out from a window on the top floor of the cottage. Amy waved. " Where do you want us to put our stuff?" she yelled. " Second floor, first room on the right, he yelled back. Amy nodded and grabbed a suitcase. She opened up the door to a cozy little cottage, but as she got to the second floor, she saw DVD players, big screen TVs and computer. Sweet Jeff said looking around the room smiling. Amy nodded, I could get used to this she said poking Jeff in the ribs, Well get used to it with your own paychecks he joked back. Amy laughed and opened the door to there room. Whoa she said gazing around. Everything was leopard print, and every detail in the room reminded her of the jungle. Jeff smiled and flopped on the bed, with his hands behind his head Now, I could get used to this! he said winking in Amys direction. Amy smiled back, Cute she said. She walked over to the room that over looked the pool. She had gotten a little stress off of her back because Stacy admitted to everyone about her pregnancy, and she and Jeff no longer had to keep it a secret, Matt was thrilled. Just then Matt came into the room. He walked up behind Amy and followed her gaze. Wanna go for a swim? he asked. Amy was startled by his sudden appearance and smiled; she glared over at Jeff who was nodding yes. She smiled back at Matt and replied Sure **************************************************************************** ********************************* Amy slipped into her bathing suit and headed down to the pool where Jeff and Shane were already in it, wading around. She sighed and dipped her feet in. Wheres Matt? she asked smiling. Jeff shrugged and said I havent seen him yet. Amy nodded and kicked her feet around a little bit. She stood up, to see Matt coming around the corner, she walked over to him. So whered you get this kick ass cottage? She asked. Actually its my cousins but she never seems to get enough use out of it, so she let me come down here for a week Amy smiled I knew you didnt have enough money to own this place! she joked. Matt smiled Thats it, he said grabbing Amy up and flinging her over his shoulder AMYS GOING IN THE POOL! he yelled and ran in that direction. Amy squirmed and screamed. Matt tossed Amy into the chilly water. After Amy surfaced with her arms held high above the water. Oh my god Matt! she screamed Its freezing!! Matt laughed at her standing by the edge of the pool, she quickly swam over and grabbed his ankle, pulling him into the water as well. He surfaced and spit water at Amy. She wiped off her face in disbelief, and then shoved his head under water. Now Children! she heard Stacy say jokingly as she came out onto the deck, with her hand over her expanding stomach. Matt surfaced his head and smiled, he got out of the water and rubbed a towel through his hair before kissing Stacy on the cheek. He sat down on a tanning chair and Stacy sat between his legs and leaned against his chest. They make such a cute couple Amy whispered to Jeff, he nodded his head in agreement. Matt whispered something in her ear, and brushed her hair out of her face. She giggled and kissed his cheek. They linked hands and played with each others fingers. Stacys actually turned Matt into a decent guy! he joked as he swam away.*********************************************************************** ********************************** Amy and Jeff came in to Shane painting a picture of a sunset off the beach. That is so pretty she smiled at Shane. Why cant you do something like that, Jeff? she asked. Jeff smiled Shane, would you stop making me look bad Shane laughed Its not too hard to do! Jeff ignored that comment. I can be creative Jeff said. Oh really? Amy said, with her eyebrows raised. Jeff nodded yes, and he dipped one of his fingers into the red paint and smeared it across Amys face. See? he added. Amys jaw dropped to the floor, I cant believe you just did that! she said dipping her hand into some orange and rubbing it all down Jeffs arm. Jeff looked down and said Not a smart move, Ames He grabbed a nearby paintbrush, Jeff, she said as she started to walk away, He grabbed her arm. Jeff dont! she squealed. Jeff laughed as he ran it down her cheek.  
  
Oh my god! she screamed as she fought to get the brush from him, smearing it on his arm, neck and hands. Just then Matt and Stacy, came in with Adam. What they hell are you doing? Adam laughed. Amy and Jeff looked down at their multi-colored bodies. It turned out worse than she thought. Jeff shurgged Having fun Matt laughed, Just a little dirty? he asked Jeff, as he looked down at his arms. Jeff shurgged again. Youre right he smiled We are dirty Maybe we should go take a shower, he laughed scooping up Amy from the floor, Be back soon! he said as his voice and Amys giggles trailed off down the hall. Newlyweds! Chris said rolling his eyes. **************************************************************************** ********************************** Okay, Cmon guys! Chris voice rang out. He packed up his car and jumped in beeping the horn until the others followed. Amy held her two bags and helped Stacy with another. Matt went with Stacy, Jeff with Amy, and Chris, Adam and Shane all went in the same car. Amy ended up dozing off about 20 minutes into the drive; the swim must have tired her out, Jeff thought. Jeff pulled into his drive way and hour later, Matt accompanied him, Stacy had also fallen asleep, so the two guys took them upstairs to Jeffs house in the spare rooms. Can I speak to you for a second? Matt asked quietly as they headed downstairs. Yeah sure Jeff said, waving Matt over to sit with him at the kitchen table. Shoot Jeff said. Okay, I think Im going to ask Stacy to marry me he said quickly. Jeff smiled Good, its the right thing to do. Matt shook his head Im not just marrying her cause I got her pregnant or anything Jeff. He said. Jeff nodded his head Yeah, I know! Matt smiled Shes different from any other girl Ive dated. Im in love he said. Jeff nodded Thats Great Matt went on I already have the ring he said looking through his pockets for it. Oh shit he said, I left it at the cottage! Just then Stacy came down Left what at the cottage? she asked innocently. Matt paused with fear. Some of his work clothes Jeff cut in. Matt sighed with relief Yeah he nodded. Oh Stacy said. Alright, you can probably get them before the weekend, dont worry Hun she said smiling, and rubbing a hand over her stomach. Matt nodded Yeah I know he smiled and checked his watch, Wed better get leaving, Jeff. Thanks for letting me stay over for a while Jeff stood up and patted Matt on the back Hey no problem, anytime Stacy smiled while walking out the door with Jeff Bye! she waved. Jeff waved back and shut the door. **************************************************************************** ********************************** 3 months later Stacy, at 4 months pregnant waddled down the hall, to where Matt was eating breakfast. He smiled at her, Morning sweetheart he said, sipping at his coffee. Matt hasnt gotten the nerve to ask her yet, in fact he never picked up the ring from the cottage yet! He got up and hugged her, he looked down at her huge stomach. How are you feeling? he asked concerned. She smiled Actually no morning sickness today. He smiled back Good She made a surprised face and whispered Its kicking she said grabbing Matts hand and placing it on her stomach. After a few seconds he felt tiny taps hit his palm. He looked up at Stacy, My boys getting restless? he sad smiling. Oh not so fast Stacy replied. Lets try my girl she laughed. Im not so sure of that he said jokingly. She hugged him and laughed, Well just have to see she whispered. Only five more months Matt whispered back. Matt knew it, he had to propose today, Look, he said pulling away from the hug I need to go pick up some stuff I left at the cottage, Its been there forever and I dont my cousin, messing it up or anything. Stacy nodded. Want me to come? she asked cutely. Oh, he started No, you stay here and rest up, you need it, okay? Stacy nodded her head Youre probably right she said following Matt to the door. Be back in about a hour sweetie He said kissing her. Hurry back she teased. He laughed and said Love you and walked out the door. Stacy waited by the window and waved goodbye to him as he pulled away in the car. **************************************************************************** 


	3. The Loss Of A Friend

********************************** Jeff came home late from work, the clock in his car read 1:25am, but he stopped on the way back to grab some flowers for Amy, just to be spontaneous, like she always complains that he isnt. He just hoped shed still be up when he got home, but just in case he slowly opened the door and tip toed through the house as sure of not to wake her up. He smiled as he creaked the door open. He found Amy just placing the phone back down on the cradle, ending a phone conversation. She turned around when she heard Jeff come in, her eyes were red and puffy and she was crying frantically. Jeff was taken aback by her sudden burst of emotion, but kept his distance. Ames, whats wrong? he asked her concerned. It took her a while to settle down, and hold back some tears. Amy? Jeff pleaded. She sniffed as she held a crumpled tissue to her eyes, wiping away the tears. Matts been in a bad car accident, and I- she started. Shit! he said. Jeff frantically grabbed his jacket and put it back on, grabbing his car keys, What hospital is he at, Ames? he asked quickly gathering items to bring. Amy shook her head no, and new tears started flowing. Jeffs heart dropped. She sniffed again, but couldnt hold back the tears, she paused briefly before telling him Matts dead baby Im so sorry **************************************************************************** ********************************** Jeff paused in shock, the flowers dropped to the ground, Amy walked over with arms out stretched to give Jeff a hug, at first he didnt hug back, and his arms remained at his side. Im so sorry baby, Amy whispered. Jeff let it sink in his mind, and emotions took him over. He gave into the hug, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in her shoulder. Amy ran her hands up and down Jeffs back. Jeff was at a loss for words, so he remained silent. Its okay Amy cried while tightening her grip on Jeff, Its okay Jeffs eyes watered up and burned, he sniffed. Amy pulled back to look at Jeff, his eyes kept watering up and he just looked shocked, You want to lie down? she asked, trying to hold back the tears as she led Jeff into the main bedroom. She laid down first and Jeffs head snuggled under Amys chin. She stroked the side of Jeffs face as he closed his eyes. He then realised this was all for real, it cant be taken back. His best friend has died. Matt was gone.. **************************************************************************** ********************************** Jeffs heart ached when he went up the stairs to the altar. He breathed out before scanning the crowd of black, for Matts funeral. I know he began I know, you all probably know what Im talking about when I say that Matt was a great guy. He would go out of his way to .just make someone else happy He sniffed. I personally know that he would have done anything for me, my wife or any of my friends, just to make me happy. Jeff weakly smiled He was my roommate, for four years, and my friend since grade two, I mean weve known each other that long, and I never thought Id grow up to see his funeral when he was only 25, out of all the people I know, I really thought hed be the last to go. He shook his head. I know all of you people, have lost the person you loved. His eyes watered. I know that for a fact, Ive lost the person I loved, my roommate, and my best friend. He paused before stepping down and returning to his seat, he was greeted by a hug from Amy. He sat down and she squeezed his hand gently. She placed her hand on his knee and the priest went on with his speech. Jeff just blocked the rest of it out, he stared at a crying Stacy, she had lost the man she was going to marry and the father to her baby. He got up and hugged her at the end of the ceremony. Im so sorry he whispered. She sniffed. I was there she started I could have told him to stay, and I was going to go with him and, I just, I was there she stumbled over her own words. Jeff squeezed her tighter This isnt your fault, Stace, not at all he said as she cried into his shoulder. Dont ever think that for one second, okay? he pleaded and raised her head. She nodded, but didnt say a word. Not for one second Jeff repeated. **************************************************************************** ********************************** Jeff woke up lonely. Sure, Amy was sleeping beside him, but still he felt alone. He sighed. He remembered playing golf with Matt and the guys just weeks earlier, or remembering him tossing Amy into the nearby pool. He never imagined that they might be one of the last time he saw his friend. Amy rolled over and whimpered, she slowly opened her eyes. Morning she whispered quietly. Jeff faked a smile Hey he whispered back. She could tell Jeff was still falling apart over this. She stroked his face, How you feeling today, Hun? she asked. Jeff tilted his head to the side Im doing better Amy smiled weakly, Good she said. She sat up slightly, You want something to eat? she asked. He paused before shaking his head no. She sighed Jeffery she started" You havent eaten anything since Matts accident. Cmon" He paused "alright" She slowly got out of the bed. "Okay come down when youre ready" Jeff nodded "Thanks" and slumped back down in his pillow. He sighed and laid there until he could smell bacon frying from the kitchen travel down the hall into his room. He rose out of bed, and headed downstairs. On the kitchen table, was the flowers he had brought Amy when she first told him the news. They were neatly placed in a small blue vase. He sat down while Amy placed down some eggs and bacon. "Stacy called last night" she said, while buttering some toast. "Oh?" Jeff said, drinking some Orange juice. "Yeah", Amy began "She wants to stay here for a while, shes in that house all by herself and" - Jeff cut her off "Sure, she can stay for as long as she wants" he said taking a mouthful of eggs. Amy smiled "Good" The doorbell rang, and Jeff rose to get it. It was Chris and Adam. "Hey" he said quietly. Adam nodded, while Chris spoke up "How ya doing?" he asked concerned. Jeff sighed, "I could be better, actually" Chris nodded at his reply. "We thought so, We just wanted to know, if you wanted to come do something with us, you know to get your mind off things." Adam said. Jeff turned around to look at Amy who nodded yes, with a smile, telling him to go. Jeff nodded "Uh, yeah sure" Chris smiled "Alright then lets go" ***************************************************************************C hris pulled up to a near by bowling alley. They used to all go there a lot when they were in high school. Jeff shook his head "I forgot all about this place" he said looking around. Adam quickly replied "yeah, I know, I came across it last week on the way to the gym" Chris grabbed them all shoes, that looked like they've seen better days. They all sat down in alley number 7. Three bowling balls were placed on the conveyer belt, as Adam picked one up. He stepped close to the lane, and thought, then swiftly rose his arm "They're going down!" he yelled to the guys laughing. The ball quickly rolled down the aisle, dropping every pin. He raised his arms in victory! "Still have it, boys" he said poking Jeff in the chest. Jeff shurgged, "We'll see" he said, picking up a bright green ball and threw it down the alley. It went straight into the gutter. "No, no" Adam started," You're doing it all wrong, you gotta look straight down the aisle and yell at the pins!" he laughed. Jeff smiled, as he picked up another ball."I was just warming up", he said as a matter of factly. He rolled this one down the aisle more swiftly, knocking down all but one of the pins. He shrugged while walking back to the seats" I guess you cant win them all!" **************************************************************************** ********************************** Jeff returned home with more lifted spirits than before. Amy was already at work, and he had to go soon too. He got transferred to a new Bar in town, which he hasn't worked in yet, on account of Matts sudden death. He checked his watch; He had enough time to have a quick shower before he went. He turned the hot water faucets in the shower on. Steam filled the tiny room, as he stepped in, the water hit his light hair, turning into a darker shade of blonde. He sighed when he stepped out, towling off his chest. He grabbed his work clothes, black pants with a white t-shirt. Kind of the old fashioned attire of a bartender, Jeff thought. He grabbed his car keys, while just finishing pulling his hair back in a small ponytail. He sat in the black sun fire and sped down the gravel road. He turned right, which led him to a road that was actually paved. He could faintly see the bar from where he was; it slowly got bigger and crept up on him as his car sped down the street. He parked in his usually spot and punched in. While he was cleaning off the sideboard of the bar, he heard someone call his name. "Jeffery?" it rang out. He looked up to see a slim, brown haired, pretty woman... Bethany. He faked a smile; he did not really need or want to see her at this time. " Hi!" she said smiling. Jeff nodded " Hey, how are you?" Bethany nodded, "Pretty good." " Thats Good" Jeff said still wiping down the table. " I haven't seen you in such a long time." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. " How's Matt?" he voice rang out. Jeff sighed and stopped wiping. Damn, she didn't know. Out of all people, Matt's Ex-girlfriend didn't know. He looked up at her with glassy green eyes. " Matt died in a car accident, Beth, He said slowly. The smile on Bethany's face faded. " Oh my god" she whispered. " I'm so sorry for bringing it up Jeff i didn't." she trailed off. " It's alright, really." There was a brief pause. " When?' she asked sympathetically. "About two weeks ago" he said going back to focusing on the table. " Jeff i am so sorry" she said quietly. " Me too" He said. Another brief pause. " Look" he started " I need to get back to work" He walked off, leaving Bethany behind at an empty table. " Just like you Jeff" he yelled after him. He turned around. " What's that supposed to mean?" he started. " Leaving, people behind for no good reason. Leaving them out in the cold." she started. " Jesus, Beth" Jeff said rolling his eyes. " I'm married now," he said holding up with hand with the ring on it. " And i don't remember shit from that night, so if you just can get over yourself for once, and stop being so damned selfish" Bethany rose from the table. " I don't think Im the one being selfish, Jeff, she said grabbing a glass of water he had on his tray. " I just think your still the asshole i remembered you to be" With that she splashed the water in his face and strutted out of the bar. "Whore" he whispered under his breath while wiping it down with a towel. He couldn't believe she just did that. After what happened with his friend, too! He shook it off by the end of the night, and hoped he wouldn't run into her again. *************************************************************************** 


	4. Painful Memories

Jeff came home to Amy complaining about her aching back. Which meant in Amy's language, that he had to rub her back. She sat down on the couch, in between Jeff's legs, as he rubbed her shoulder. Jeff hesitated before telling her "I saw Bethany today" There was a pause. "What did that bitch want?" Amy said sounding not too concerned. "Oh, nothing", she just said Hi Jeff lied. "Oh, that was nice" Amy lied back." How was work?" she said changing the subject. "It was alright." He said dully. He looked over at the night table beside the couch. He saw their wedding picture, Jeff and Amy smiling with the white cake all over their faces. A present from Matt. He chuckled slighty as he picked it up. Amy caught a glimpse of it and smiled too. "I remember that" she chuckled running her fingers over the glass. "I could have kicked Matt's ass for doing that!" she said looking at the icing on their faces. Jeff laughed "Yeah" Amy kissed him on the cheek. "You feeling better today?" she asked nicely. Jeff nodded "Better" he lied again. "Good" she said looking up and smiling at him. "I talked to Stacy" she said quietly. "Just in case you were wondering, She was in fact with Matt when he died." Jeff looked over at her, with relief in his eyes. "He didnt die alone, Jeff" She said. He knew Stacy was there with him Jeff nodded, this was a little reassuring to him, at least he knew Matt didn't die alone on the pavement. "Ames?" he started "I have to tell you something about Matt going up to the cottage" he said. Amy turned around fully and faced him. "Yeah?" she said.  
  
" He went to the cottage to go get an engagement ring for Stacy, he was going to propose" Amy was silent for a second. "Oh god Jeff" she started "Don't tell Stacy that" she said. "I wasn't planning to" he replied. Amy nodded her head "Good, it would eat her up" Amy got a quick view at the clock, she yawned. "Well I should get to bed, are you coming?" she asked stretching. "Uh, not now, Ill be in later" he replied. Amy nodded while leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Night" she said soothingly. "Night" he replied back. Amy turned the corner and he heard her shut the door.  
  
He sat down and picked up their wedding photo book. He opened it to the first page, Jeff and Amy at the top of the aisle. Second Page, Them dancing. Third page, Them giving each other wine. The fourth showed Jeff with Matt, who was the best man at that time, laughing. He paused on this photo for a long time. Studying Matt's face, to his own. His eyes began to water, so he slammed the book shut and placed it back on the table. He headed to bed, where Amy was already sleeping, got in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy jolted out of bed, in a cold sweat, her breathing was heavier than usual. Maybe it was a dream, or a noise that woke her up, she said to herself. She looked beside her, Jeff was gone. She sighed and grabbed her bath robe and headed down the hall in search for him. He found him standing outside the balcony, over looking the city. He was smoking, She sighed. She hated when he did that. She opened the door slowly. He turned around to meet her gaze.  
  
"I thought you quit that" she said quietly. He threw the almost finished cigarette on the floor and Amy rubbed her foot in it. "I know, I did too" he sighed. "I just really felt like one" he shurgged. "I just came out here to think that's all" he said innocently. She said "Its freezing" as she wrapped the bath robe around herself tighter. He stared at her, "Yeah, we should get inside" he took her hand and brought her in. "You want to talk about something?" Amy asked soothingly." No" Jeff lied. "Oh. Alright" Amy said lying back down, Jeff joined her. "Are you working tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah, so Ill try not to wake you up in the morning" she said smiling. Yeah he said. She closed her eyes. "Good night" she said and there was a brief pause. "And if you get up for another smoke Ill hunt you down" she whispered smiling. Jeff nodded yes, and chuckled before drifting off to sleep. Amy jolted out of bed again, in a cold sweat and shaking. Another bad dream? she thought to herself, but this time Jeff was lying silently beside her. She caught her breath and looked around the room. Nothing, just pitch black. She was a little worried so moved a little closer to Jeff, but still sat up eyeing the empty room. Nothing She lied back down, grabbing Jeff's arm, who still slept through her whole scare. She snuggled her head up against his chest, and began to relax. She sighed and drifted off to sleep. Amy rolled over to see that Jeff was half awake, her alarm clock had been too loud. She sighed and smacked the snooze button and started to get up. Jeff grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, still with his eyes closed. She sat down beside him "Jesus, Jeff! That scared the crap out of me!!!" she said. He smiled to himself, "Well just learn how to keep your alarm a little quieter." He whispered rolling over, and letting go of her arm. She slowly got up and walked to the dresser, getting her work clothes on. She tied her hair up in a large bun. "Ill be home a little early today, alright?" She told him. "Mmm." Jeff said into his pillow. Fine he mumbled. She laughed "Don't you sound excited?" she placed bobby pins on either side of her head. She hair sprayed it and walked over to Jeff, she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye" she said smiling, then walking out and closing the bedroom door.  
  
Matt walked in the room, he smiled over at Jeff. "You ready to go?" he asked. Jeff sat up and looked confused. "Matt?" he said smiling. "Matt I thought you were- " he trailed off. Matt smiled and shook his head "What are you talking about?" he asked. Jeff shook his head, "Where are we going?" he asked. Matt held his hands up "Golfing!" he said "C 'mon Jeff you're the one that's always late, lets go!" Jeff stepped closer to him. "I know, you want to stay away from the course, because I can always beat your ass at this game" Matt said jokingly. "But, you cant use that as an excuse today, Jeffery!" he laughed. Jeff stepped closer to him. Matt looked confused. "Matt?" he said again in disbelief. Matt looked around the room. "Uh, can I help you?" he joked as Jeff examined his face. Jeff reached out to touch him, but he was gone. He looked around an empty room. "Matt?!" he yelled while panicking. No reply. "Matt?" he yelled again. He shot out of bed, it was all a dream. There was no Matt, he was still gone. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He sighed, and his eyes watered. Jesus, he didn't want to remember anything with Matt anymore, or at least now, it was too painful. He hoped he would never re-enter his dreams but this was just another painful reminder that he was gone.  
  
" Hey Sweetie" Amy smiled as she flopped down on the couch with Jeff and draped her legs over his, she kissed him on the cheek. "How was your day?" she asked kindly. Jeff nodded It was alright Good She replied. "Stacy is coming here soon, so I just want to go make sure the spare room is decent enough for her to live in." She smiled. "Thank you so much for letting her stay here" she said. Jeff paused. "She is welcome anytime, Ames." She kissed his cheek again. "I love you "she laughed while walking up the stairs into the room and shutting the door. Stacy gently folded some pajamas into her suitcase and sighed. She looked around the empty room, which she and Matt had once shared. She breathed in deeply, his scent still lingered around the house. She sat down on the bed and gave one last look around. The house looked ugly and abandoned. She ran her hands over her stomach, when she felt the baby move around. The baby was the only part of Matt she had left. She was about six months pregnant now, and couldn't stand not having Matt around to be Daddy. She needed the company badly, so being with Amy and Jeff was a big improvement. She packed the rest of her things and walked around the empty house, for the last time. She picked up her stuff and headed out the door. 


	5. Stacy The House Guest

*DING DONG* Stacy rang the doorbell and waited patiently at the door, It was Amy who answered. "Hi" she said heartfully. "How have you been?" she said. Stacy shurgged "I'm doing all right I guess" She said. She gave her a quick hug and helped her carry her bags upstairs. She looked around the spare room. "Thank you so much for having me over Ames" she said. Amy just smiled "Hey, anytime" she said. She laid her things out on the bed. Amy spoke up first "So how long until the baby's due?" she asked. "about 2 and a half months" Stacy replied. "Wow, 6 months already?" she asked. Stacy smiled and shook her head yes. Just then Jeff came in the room. "Stacy!" he said outreaching his arms for a hug. She hugged back "Oh, Jeff its so good to see you!" Jeff pulled away from the hug. "Wow, look at you!" he said looking at her stomach. "You're huge!" he said. Stacy chuckled. "Wow, thanks" she said. She checked her watch. "Oh, geez, its getting late, I should be getting to bed" Stacy said. Jeff nodded, "Us too" he said. "Alright" Stacy said hugging Amy goodnight. "Ill see you two in the morning" ************************************************************************  
  
Amy sat up in her bed quickly, again something had woken her up. This time she was pissed off. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She observed the room to find nothing yet again. She stood up and checked the bathroom, and her closet nothing. She thought she was just being silly, and acting like a kid looking for monsters under a bed. She climbed back in with Jeff, who was still sleeping soundly. She didn't understand it, she was the heaviest sleeper that she had ever known and still, Jeff remains asleep. She rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on her pillow. ***********************************************************************  
  
"I'm telling you Maria, every single night I get woken up" Amy said. Maria shrugged "I think it just might be nightmares or something Ames, you shouldn't worry too much about it". Amy flipped through the pages of the magazine. "Well I am, its starting to freak me out" she said while glancing at a nice t-shirt. "What does Jeff say about this?" Maria asked. "Jeff?" Amy started "He doesn't know, he never wakes up like I do!" she said. Maria shook her head. "Well that it weird, Ames we could kill an animal in here without you waking up!" she said. Amy laughed "I know, see what I mean?" Maria shook her head "You have a point" She said. "But I have no clue what it is Hun, sorry!" she said heart fully. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it now" Amy sighed. "Oh well" she shrugged "Maybe it'll go away!" she said hopefully. Maria shurgged as well "Maybe" she repeated. Just then Stacy appeared in the room. "Hey Guys" she said quietly. Maria sat up from the bed "Hey" she said back. She looked sick. "You feeling alright, Stace?" Amy asked. Stacy nodded her head "Just morning sickness, that's all" she said. "You want a pill or something?" Maria said rifling through her purse. "Oh," Stacy started "No thanks" she said sitting on the bed, and flipping through a magazine. She came across a cute pair of leather pants. "Now, if I could only wear these!" she said gazing down at her stomach. She chuckled to herself. Amy smiled, "You will in a little while, Hun" Stacy tilted her head and nodded in agreement. "Sure" she said. "Have any names for the baby?" Maria chimed in. Stacy looked up. "Oh.." She began "No, not yet." Amy nodded her head. "Well think of some soon, Stace!" she joked. Stacy chuckled to herself and just shrugged her shoulders. Amy checked her watch, it was almost dinner. "Hey Stacy" She said. "I'm just going to go order some pizza, do you like it with green peppers?" she asked. Stacy nodded her head "Yeah sure, thanks" she said as Amy went downstairs to the phone.  
  
Stacy gobbled down her pizza while Jeff and Amy ended a conversation. "Umm, Ames?" Stacy started. "Yeah?" she said kindly. "Well, I have a Lamaze class this Friday and I kind of needed a partner." She trailed off. Amy looked disappointed. "Oh, Geez Stacy, I am so sorry, I have to go for this meeting and-" Jeff cut Amy off." Ill do it" he said causally sipping down a soda. The room went silent. "You sure?" Stacy asked. "Yeah sure!" Jeff nodded "Why not?" he shurgged. Stacy smiled., "God Jeff, thank you so much" She said hugging him. "Hey no problem" he smiled back. "Lamaze is just the breathing, right?" He asked. Stacy laughed. "Yeah" she said. "Good" he started. "Cause Ill be out of that room when you start having the baby you know." He laughed. Amy chuckled. "I know Jeff, that's my job" She said. Jeff nodded. "Just letting you guys know" he said scraping off his plate into the garbage, and headed outside. "Where you going?" Amy started. "Oh," Jeff said turning around. "I'm going out to a motor cross track with Chris" Amy nodded "Be careful" she said. "Oh I will, maybe I wont ram into another tree this time." He joked while shutting the door.  
  
Jeff got home really late, but sat on the couch and quietly watched some TV. Nothing good was on, but he had just gotten back from the bar with Adam, so he was getting a little buzz of the alcohol. Luckily, Adam drove him home too. He grabbed in his pocket without thinking and lit a cigarette. He flipped through some channels and paused on an old re-run of the Crocodile Hunter, his favourite show. Now, here in this bush Steve, the croc hunter said Is a very rare species of- The voice of Amy rang out instead "Jeffery you put that out, right now!" She said. Jeff turned around and blew the rest of the smoke out of his mouth. "Amy" he started. "I don't want to hear it Jeff, you especially shouldn't be smoking. Not with a pregnant woman in the house!" she said."Stacy is in a different room and- "He said but was soon cut off by Amy. "It doesnt matter Jeff, now put it out" There was a silence as the cigarette lost its orange glow in the ash tray. Amy smiled. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek. Jeff nodded "Alright" he said getting up, "We might as well go to bed" he said. Amy nodded. "Yeah, no more smoking alright?" she said laying down. Jeff was silent. She pushed her head closer to his and looked doubtful. "Alright?" she asked hopefully. There was a brief pause "Yeah, alright" Jeff said nodding his head. Amy smiled back "Good" she said. "No more cigarettes" she whispered. "Don't rub it in" He joked back. Amy smiled," Ill try not too," she started "Goodnight" she whispered. "Night" he said back. *************************************************************************  
  
"Get up, Jeff!" Amy said shaking the bed a little. "Mmm!" Jeff mumbled and rolled over into his pillow. "No, no" Amy said pulling his face out of the pillow. "You have to go to Lamaze class with Stacy today!" she said. "You promised, now c'mon I have to go to a meeting." Jeff rolled over and blinked his eyes into the ray of sunlight coming through his bedroom window. "Yeah" he said sitting up fully and stretching his legs out. He stepped out of bed when Amy was doing her hair. "Thanks" she said jokingly winking at him in the reflection of the mirror. He chuckled under his breath, pulling on an orange Independent Company shirt, with black pants. "When does this thing start?" he asked. "You have to be out of the house in about 15 minutes" she said. "15 Minutes!?" Jeff yelled. "Crap" while grabbing for his toothbrush and a comb. He tried to do the both jobs at the same time the best he could. Amy kissed him goodbye while he was attempting to slick his hair back in a ponytail with his free hand. "Bye" she smiled. "Baa" he said with the toothbrush still in his mouth. Amy laughed while closing the bathroom door.  
  
"You ready to go?" Jeff asked kindly as Stacy took her time walking down the stairs. Stacy nodded a yes, and smiled at him. "Thank you so much for doing this Jeff, you really didn't have to you know" Jeff nodded his head. "Oh, no problem, Its my pleasure, really" Jeff added, and held out his hand to help Stacy down the stairs. She got down on the step and put her shoes on. Jeff helped her up again and walked her to the car. She got in and waited for Jeff to start the car. They got to the classes in about 10 minutes. Stacy slowly walked her way up the steps and Jeff opened the door for her. They got to the class and Stacy grabbed a mat to sit on and some pillows. The lady at the front of the class introduced herself as Cassie. "Were going around the room to tell each other a little bit more about ourselves" she said pointing to Stacy and Jeff first. "Oh" Stacy started "I'm Stacy" she said smiling around the room. "And what's your husbands name?" Cassie asked. Stacy blushed "Oh" she laughed "This isn't my husband, this is my friend Jeff" Cassie nodded yes. "Hello" she said, then pointed to another couple, and they all introduced themselves. Jeff helped Stacy sit on the mat while she put pillows on Jeff's chest and leaned in on him. Cassie told Jeff about the different types of massages to give on her shoulders and how to encourage them to get up and walk around because it helps the labour go along smoother. She showed the girls how to breathe, and how to position they're arms and what to do if something goes wrong. Jeff didn't really follow a lot of this Labour Stuff because it scared the crap out of him. He once listened in on one of Amy's friends describing how the labour went and the whole concept of it just freaked him out. Stacy shifted her weight to one side while Jeff was de-tensing her shoulders. The class ended sooner than he thought and they drove home in silence. "Hey thanks" Stacy said quietly as they pulled into the driveway. "No problem, it was interesting!" Jeff joked while smiling. Stacy laughed. That was the first time he had seen Stacy actually laugh in a long time. He smiled to himself. Maybe this whole moving in with them thing was actually helping her out! 


	6. More Troubles

"So how was the class?" Amy asked Jeff. Jeff shurgged "It was alright" He nodded. Amy smiled "That was so sweet of you Jeff" Jeff smiled back "I know" he said jokingly. Amy laughed, and grabbed his hands." You want to invite some of the guys to the club with us tonight?" she asked nicely. Jeff nodded "Tonight? Yeah sure" Good Amy replied. "Stacy wants some privacy and some sleeping time, too" Jeff let go of her hands. "Alright, let me go make some phone calls, and get in some better clothes" he said looking down at himself. Amy nodded "I know, it looks like you chose your clothes in the dark" she giggled. Hey he said "You bought me these clothes last Christmas" and jokingly shoved her. She shrugged "Oh, I would not pick that out!" she said looking him up and down. There was a silence. "Im joking!" she laughed. "I know!" Jeff laughed back. "I'm starting not to get you, Ames" he said turning to get dressed. He went in the bedroom, then popped his head back out. "Are you serious that these things don't match?" he asked seriously. Amy laughed "It hasn't stopped you before" she joked while heading down the stairs **********************************************************************  
  
Jeff , Shane, Chris, Amy and Maria headed out the door towards Shane's van. They arrived at the club 20 minutes later. They went to there usual table and ordered a round of drinks. Amy sipped at her drink while eyeing the room. A familiar song sounded throughout the room and Maria gasped and yanked Amy's arm, "We have to dance to this song!" she said pulling Amy up from her chair. Amy smiled and nodded her head yes, and waved goodbye to the guys as her and Maria disappeared into the crowd. Shane shrugged "What the hell was that?" he asked laughing. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "They always do that" Jeff started "Its like some weird girl thing" he said. Shane laughed. There was a silence "Hey guys, I met a girl" he said smiling. Jeff's eyes widened. "What!?" he said. Yeah Shane nodded, "She gave me her number last night" he said. Chris nodded his head in approval "Way to go" Shane smiled "Thanks" he said. "You should bring her by the house sometime" Jeff started "I always wanted to see your first girlfriend" he joked. Shane rolled his eyes. "You guys are crazy, I finally get a girl and the teasing doesn't stop!" he said. Chris shrugged "Its just so natural"he beamed. "Its a guy thing" Jeff added while laughing. Shane shrugged "Whatever" he said. **********************************************************************  
  
Jeff typed quickly on the computer. He was choosing and going through applications that people have filled out for the bar. Amy came over and left Chris, Adam and Stacy in the other room. The doorbell rang. "Can you get that Adam?" Amy yelled from the computer room. "Its Shane and his new girlfriend". Jeff said shutting the computer down. "I didn't know he had I girlfriend" Amy said smiling. "Thats so cute" She said taking Jeff's hand and walking into the other room, She found Shane with his hand around a brunettes waist, but she was talking to someone in the other direction. She turned to look at Jeff, who had just entered the room. Jeff stopped in his tracks. It was Bethany. This time he didn't try not to be subtle about it. "Shit Shane, do you know who that is?" Shane looked surprised. Bethany looked scared and confused. "Uh, Her names Bethany and- "Jeff cut him off. "Yeah, Not the best Bethany be choosing Shane!" he said. Shane thought for a second. "Is this the.I mean your Bethany?" he asked. Bethany stepped behind Shane as the two fought. Jeff nodded his head yes. There was a silence before Shane yelled. "My first serious girlfriend and you've already slept with her!" he said. "Thats not funny, Shane" Jeff said, running his fingers through his hair. "I think it would be better if you left " The room was silent as Shane took Beth by the hand and led her outside and closed the door. Adam shook his head. "What are the chances?" he asked. Amy looked pissed off, but sat down on the couch near Stacy. "How could have he not known it was that Bethany?" Chris asked. "There's no way he would have known," Adam started "He hasn't seen her" Amy shot up from the couch. "Can we just stop talking about Bethany please!?" she yelled. She ran from the room, to the bedroom. There was another silence. Jeff excused himself and headed towards his bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door. "Ames?" he called out soothingly. There was a pause but the door soon slowly creaked open exposing Amys face. She looked really upset, but wasn't crying. She opened the door fully and Jeff walked in. "Please dont still be pissed off about me and Bethany, you know I didn't-" Amy cut him off, and smiled weakly. "I know Jeff" she said taking his hand "But still there's always going to be something there, but I'm not mad at you one bit, alright?" she said. Jeff nodded his head yes. "Do you want me to send them home?" he asked nicely. Amy paused. "No, Jeff, let them stay" she replied. She paused "Did she even say anything Jeff?" Jeff shook his head "No, she just kind of looked scared and just shocked. She didn't say anything" he said. Amy sighed and took Jeff's hand and led him back to the silent living room and sat down. "So." Chris started. No one else said anything else for awhile. "Maybe we should go" Adam started as the rest of the guys rose to their feet. "yeah" Chris said heading towards the door. "I've got a busy day ahead of me" He said. Adam agreed and walked out with Chris. ************************************************************  
  
Stacy had finally reached her nine months of pregnancy, and that bitch Bethany hasn't come by with Shane since. Jeff knew they were still going out though. Stacy waddled into the kitchen to grab a glass of apple juice. "When are you due?" Jeff asked causally flipping through a newspaper. Stacy looked up "I was due yesterday" she smiled. Jeff looked up while Stacy continued talking. "It has been kicking all day and my back it really sore" she whined. "You should start charging it rent you know" Jeff joked. Stacy smiled "Not a bad idea" she laughed. Amy came walking down the stairs. "Alright Stacy you ready to go?" "Where you going?" Jeff asked. "Just for a check up on the baby" Stacy said. Jeff nodded his head yes as the girls walked out the door. Jeff fell asleep on a nearby sofa after the girls left. About 2 hours into his sleep, the phone rang, he grabbed it with his eyes still close. "Yeah, Hello?" he mumbled. "Jeff?." it was Amy "Hey" he smiled. "Can you come down to the hospital please, they're enducing Stacy", she said. Jeff sounded confused. "What the hell is enducing?" he asked. "They're forcing her into labour, so just come down alright?" Jeff looked surprised. "Uh yeah "he replied. "Look, I need to go see you here, bye" she said quickly. 


	7. New baby

Jeff took off down the road. He arrived at the hospital a half hour later, there was a lot of traffic. He signed in at the front desk and took a seat in the waiting room. He was soon joined by Amy. "Hey" she said poking her head out from the delivery room. "Come on in", she said opening the door further. "Uh, no thanks" he replied quickly. Amy shook her head and laughed "No, no, she's not in labour now ,Jeff "she said, as Jeff rose to his feet. He joined her in the room, Stacy looked as if she was really tired and she was sweating. "Hi" she said weakly. Jeff looked concerned. "You doing alright?" he asked sympathetically. Stacy shook her head yes and closed her eyes. "She's just been going through a lot of contractions recently Jeff" Amy explained. Jeff shook his head yes, even though he had no idea what Amy just meant by that. Stacy spoke up "They said it was probably be a quick delivery, about 12 hours or so" She said. "Twelve hours!?" Jeff boomed. "That's a quick delivery?" he asked. "Better than most Jeffery, a lot of girls I know went through about 20 hours!" Stacy replied. Jeff nodded his head in surprise. Stacy laid her head back down on her pillow and breathed hard. "You want an epidural now?" Amy asked sounding concerned. Stacy opened her eyes. "No, not yet" she mumbled. Jeff started backing up, "You guys want me to leave?" He asked heading towards the door. "Not really" Stacy said. Jeff turned back around. "Oh, okay" he said. Jeff stood next to her for a while and talked before she had a massive contraction and grabbed Jeffs arm hard. "Oww!" Jeff yelled. Her grip tightened. "Okay let go!" he yelled again. She didn't realise what she was doing and loosened her grip, he broke his arm free. "Holy shit, Stace" he began "You might want to trim your nails" he said looking at the imprints etched across his arm. "Okay I want the epidural now" Stacy boomed as Amy called the doctor, "Okay I'm gonna leave now" Jeff said running out the door. Stacy hadn't even began literally having the baby, and he was already freaking out.  
  
He picked up a sports magazine in the waiting room and read up on the Hurricanes. A few hours passed when Amy came out of the room. "Has she had the baby yet?" Jeff asked standing up. Amy laughed "Hell no she isn't even pushing yet, she's asleep" Jeff nodded his head and he and Amy sat back down. There was an awkward silence, before Amy said. "Have you ever wanted to have kids?" she glared over at him. "Kids?" he asked. "Uh, Yeah. Someday, why?" She paused. "Well I was just thinking about it last night, thats all." She shrugged. Another awkward silence. "When?" Jeff asked. "What?" Amy replied. "When do you want to have kids?" he asked. She paused "I don't know, maybe this year and-" Jeff cut her off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, THIS YEAR?!" he asked. Amy slowly nodded her head and got up from her seat. "Maybe this isn't really the time to talk about it". She said. "No, I want to talk about it now" Jeff said sternly. She hesitated before sitting back down. "I've always wanted a baby, and I know this sounds soon, like 10 months into the marriage but still." she trailed off. "Yeah a bit early" Jeff replied. "Ames don't take this personally, I want to have kids with you, and all. But this is too soon for me" Jeff said. Amy looked down and nodded her head. "Yeah, probably" she said standing back up." Look I'm going to go check on Stacy, Ill see you later" She said walking back into the room and closing the door.  
  
  
  
Stacy starting going into actual labour about 20 minutes later. Jeff could hear her scream once or twice every ten minutes or so, which would send shivers up his spine. He hated that, he sat silently until heard a baby scream out. He stood up, waiting for Amy to come out. She rushed out 5 minutes later. "Its a boy" She smiled. Jeff hugged her. "You can go look at him if you want, he's in the newborn section" Amy said pointing down the hall. Jeff nodded and walked towards the large window. He looked among the tiny babies, until he saw Stacy's last name on a card. It read Devin Matthew Carter. Jeff smiled, she named him after Matt. The small baby squirmed and cried out with his little hands in the air. Jeff smiled as Amy came up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Isn't he cute?" she smiled. Jeff nodded "Yeah." He knew at that moment, he did in fact want to have kids with Amy. 


	8. Devin Comes Home

Jeff pulled his car into the parking lot and walked across the cool grass. He sat down in front of Matt's grave and just stared for a second. "You were right" Jeff whispered. He weakly smiled "Its a boy." Another silence. "Man, I mean. He looks just like you Matt, brown hair, same nose, and lips." He started. "But he has Stacy's eyes". He breathed heavily. "She named him Devin. Devin Matthew Carter." He said stating the boys full name. "7 pounds, 9 ounces" he said after about 5 minutes of saying nothing. "Stacy is fine, she did great" He ran his fingers through the lawn. "She's coming home tomorrow" he whispered before getting up. He ran his hands over his face. "I miss you a lot, you know" he said before walking away. He got into his car and drove home. **************************************************************************  
  
Stacy got home the next day and just wanted to hold the baby all the time. Jeff set up the crib. Stace passed him Devin afterwards. Jeff smiled at the newborn in his hands. It yawned and shut his eyes. He cradled it until it fell asleep. He glanced over at Amy, who was smiling. "You'd make a great daddy" she said. Stacy looked up and looked confused. "Are you guys trying to- ?" she started "Yeah" Jeff replied, still looking at the baby. Amy's eyes grew wide and she smiled, and repeated "Yeah" Stacy grinned "Good for you guys" she said. Amy said "Thanks" not taking her eyes off Jeff. Stacy out reached her arms for Devin, as Jeff handed him back. Amy got up and led Jeff to the bedroom. "Amy I thought about it and I really want to- "she cut him off and began kissing him. He put his hands in the small of her back and pulled her closer. She pulled away and smiled. "I knew you would" she said. He pulled away and smiled. Then they both heard Devin scream. Amy looked concerned and let Jeff go. "I'd better go help Stacy, Ill make a bottle" she said heading out the door. Jeff walked out and heard Stacy and Amy talking over the yelps. Amy frantically put the bottle in the microwave and heated it up. Stacy went and changed him in his PJs while Amy tested the milk on her wrist and ran to the other room to deliver the bottle. The screaming stopped seconds later. Jeff told the two of them that he was heading to bed. "I'll be in there in about 15 minutes, alright?" Amy smiled at Jeff as she nodded his head yes. Jeff laid down on the cool bed and sighed. His head hit the pillow and he grabbed it, to fluff it up with his other hand. He was half asleep when Amy came in. He felt her gently snuggle up and kiss his shoulder. "You awake?" she whispered. Jeff mumbled something under his breath, as Amy grabbed him tighter and let him fall into a deep slumber. **********************************************************************  
  
Devin screamed out for his mother, little hands waving feverishly in the air. Jeff woke up. He looked at the alarm clock. 3:43 AM. He groaned and got up. Stacy should probably get her sleep. He gently grabbed Devin up from his crib and brought him into the living room and sat on the couch. "What's wrong little guy?" Jeff asked smiling as the baby calmed down. Devin's arms flopped down by their side and he yawned. Jeff smiled, he loved it when he yawned. He looked up at Jeff, his eyes darting from on side of his face to the other. The baby mumbled, but didn't start to cry again. Devin closed his eyes and drifted off.  
  
Stacy woke Amy up. "Ames, you've got to see this" she said shaking the bed. "Hmm, What?" Amy mumbled into her pillow. Stacy grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her into the living room. She saw Jeff sleeping on the couchwith Devin snuggled into his arms. She smiled and thought how great of a dad Jeff would be. Stacy smiled walked over and grabbed Devin and took him into the other room. Amy walked over to the rocking chair and kissed Jeff on the cheek. It made him jump and he woke up. His groggy eyes looked around the room. Amy smiled, "I saw you sleeping with Devin in your arms." She smiled "Your so cute" She said kissing him on the nose. "I'm making breakfast before I leave for work, so be down there in 20 minutes, alright?" she said. Jeff tried to get up, but his back cramped from sleeping on the couch all night. "Argh" he said. Amy turned around. "You all right, baby?" she asked, walking back to him. Jeff shook his head no, "my back is killing me", he said, still trying to rise to his feet. Amy waved him over to go and sit on the couch with her, and he did. She started to gently rub his back."Better?" she asked smiling. Jeff nodded his head yes. "So you got Devin to stop crying last night, huh?" Amy asked happily. "Oh.. " Jeff started "Yeah The little guy was crying so I thought Id give Stace a break" He replied after telling her to rub a little lower. "That was so sweet" she said bending down and kissing his shoulder. Jeff shurgged again. "Well" Amy said rising to her feet. "You cant get a free massage from me all day, and Stacy probably wants some breakfast too" Jeff nodded and lugged himself over to the kitchen table. Stacy soon joined them, putting Devin in the rocking swing they kept beside the table. It was she who broke the silence first. "Thanks a lot for taking care of Devin last night, Jeff" she smiled. Jeff nodded, "Really it was no big deal, anything to help" he said. **************************************************************************  
  
It has been three weeks since Stacy had Devin, and the three week old Devin lay sleeping in his crib. Stacy was starting to loose a lot of the pregnancy weight. She was almost herself again. "Stace?" Maria called out from the kitchen. "Come here!" she yelled. "Shh!" Stacy shushed them "Devin's sleeping!" she whispered. "Sorry!" Amy whispered as Maria motioned for her to sit down. "We got you something" Maria said passing her a wrapped package. Stacy smiled "You guys didn't have to!" she said in surprise. "No no, just open it!!" Amy said anxiously. Stacy shurgged as she began to unwrap the package, she opened it up and smiled. She pulled out the leather pants that she was admiring in a magazine a few weeks before Devin was born. "Oh my god" she smiled "Thank you guys so much!" she got up and hugged each one of them. "That was so sweet" she said glancing between them. Amy shurgged. "We just chipped in and thought you would love them" she smiled.  
  
Just then Jeff walked into the kitchen, kind of limping. Amy noticed right away. "Whats wrong with you?" she asked staring at his leg. Jeff sighed. "I'm fine and everything, Just me and Adam went to the motor cross and I went over a big hill and-" Amy cut him off "Jeff!!" she started "I told you that stupid motor cycle wouldn't do you any good!.. Look, now you're hurt!" "I'm not hurt Ames, I'm fine, really" he said. Amy stepped forward and lightly placed her foot on Jeff's. He yelped. "Fuck Amy stop!" he yelled as she quickly lifted it off. "Jesus Jeff, you god damned liar" Jeff looked up "Well it isn't helping any stepping on it , now is it?" he said sarcastically, limping over to the fridge. Amy rolled her eyes, as Jeff reached for the carton of milk and held it up to his mouth. He stopped before he reached it, catching Amy's glare at his side. He looked over," Please do not tell me you were gonna drink out of that without a cup" she hissed. "Please don't tell me you were gonna drink that, daa daa daa "Jeff mimicked in a high pitched voice grabbing a cup off the shelf. "Wow, you can feel the love in this room" Stacy joked as Jeff turned to go upstairs with the glass. "That's right, you limp your ass upstairs" Amy joked. "Shut up" Jeff joked back, disappearing into the hallway. ***********************************************************************  
  
Amy lay on the bed beside Jeff, she lifted the covers to observe his leg. The bottom of it was bruised and purple. "Oh Baby" she said sympathetically. She looked up at him and went to rub it. Pain etched across his face so she stopped. "Sorry" she whispered. Jeff nodded his head yes. "I really want you to stop with this motor cross thing Jeff" She started. Jeff looked up "Amy, please don't ask me to stop, you know how much I love this." There was a silence. "But if a baby ever does happen to come along Jeff, I want you to stop, I don't want anything happening to you then" she whispered. Jeff tilted his head to the side. "Ames, it was a stupid slip up, I know not to turn left in the air on that hill now, I wont do it again" He said desperately. Amy shurgged "I don't even know why I ask" she smiled. "Just be careful, okay?" she smiled. He ran his fingers down the side of her stomach, "Okay" he whispered going into kiss her. Amy shifted her weight on him during the kiss and he yelped. "That's my foot!!" he rang out loudly. "Sorry" Amy laughed. "Lets try this again" She said pulling him over on her side of the bed. ***********************************************************************  
  
Jeff woke up with his foot throbbing. He went to move it and grunted with pain. "Shit!" he whispered. Amy stirred under the covers and sighed. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning" she said stretching her arms above her head and then flopping them back at her side again. "How's your leg?" she asked closing her eyes again. "Mmm..." Jeff started "Its alright" he lied. "Good" Amy said snuggling into him so that they're stomachs were touching. She put her head into Jeff's shoulder and tried to get back to sleep. "You have to work today?" Jeff mumbled. "No" Amy said, sighing with relief. "Good" Jeff said kissing her shoulder. Amy sighed and drifted off again. Jeff got a glimpse of the clock. It was 10:43 AM. That was the most he had gotten to sleep in that weekend, usually Devin was screaming his head off around 7 AM. He rested his head on top of Amy's and was nearly asleep when he heard Devin's crying from down the hall. Amy whined and pulled the covers up over her head. "Mmm" was all she managed to say while Jeff got up. Amy flopped back down on the pillow, still half asleep. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, Like Jeff said so many other times, Amy could sleep through anything. He kind of envied her for this trait. Jeff got up and brushed his teeth and threw on a shirt to match his boxers. He splashed cold water in his face to get him for awake. It didn't help, he stumbled down the hall into the kitchen where Stacy was giving Devin a bottle. "Hey" She smiled. Jeff smiled back "Morning" "Amy still sleeping?" "Like a Log" Jeff replied. "Figures" Stacy joked. Devin squirmed impatiently in Stacy's arms, His own arms reaching for the bottle. "You hungry?" Jeff asked Stacy. She nodded yes, while shifting Devin in her arms. "You want an omelette?, I'm making one already so." He trailed off. "That would be nice" Stacy smiled. Jeff turned on the stove while the doorbell rang. Only one person would come over this early.Shane. "Come in Shane!" He yelled at the door. The door opened quickly. "How'd you know it was me?" Shane asked puzzled. Jeff shurgged "Lucky Guess" Shane shurgged his shoulders as well, as Devin finished the bottle. Shane looked at the baby who sighed and gazed at the swinging fan on the celing. "Can I hold him?" Shane asked. Stacy smiled and nodded. Shane outreached his arms to the small baby. "How old his he now?" he asked. About 4 weeks Stacy replied. There was a silence. "He looks just like Matt" Shane smiled. "I Know" Stacy Beamed. Shane balanced the baby's head on his shoulder. Devin looked feverishly around the room, gazing at anything bright and shiny. Jeff made a face at the baby, while putting the egg on a plate for Stacy. Stace thanked him and dug into the food. Just then Amy came down the stairs. "Hey" she said stretching. Shane nodded his head. Amy yawned while taking a small piece of egg off Jeffs plate. "Help yourself" Jeff said sarcastically. "I will" Amy said heading to the fridge. She grabbed the milk. "Are you planning to get a glass for that?" Jeff joked. Amy smiled sheepishly as she poured it into a large glass. She sat down at the table, "So, Shane.." She started "What you been up to lately?" she asked munching on Jeff's omelette. "Nothing much, just getting used to the new job" he said, referring to the job he recently got at a golf course. "Ill trade you" Jeff said, the remainder of egg left on Amy's plate. Shane laughed and gave the baby back to Stacy. "How's the job going by the way?" Stacy asked. Shane lifted his head. "Oh.. Its going good, thanks" he smiled. Stacy nodded her head. The room had gone awkwardly silent. Devin cooed when Stacy placed him in the swing. "I was talking to Adam last night" She said. "Oh?" Amy replied. "Well, I know you guys have been woken up and night and in the morning from Devin and you don't have anymore privacy so." She trailed off. "Adam invited me to come live with him for awhile, and I think that would be the best option right now" She said, waiting for someone to say something. It was Jeff who spoke first "Are you sure Stace, I mean, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."  
  
"I know" Stacy blurted back "I am sure, I think it would be better for all of us." There was a silence "Okay" Amy said stirring her coffee. "When do you plan to go?" Amy asked. "By the end of the week" she replied. Amy nodded her head yes. "Oh" she said again. "I just felt like I was intruding You guys are just newly weds, and you have no privacy!" she said. "Stacy, it isn't like that" Jeff said. Stacy shook her head Well, I already told Adam yes, there isn't much that I can do now. 


	9. Stacy Leaves

Adam arrived at the house the following Sunday to help Stacy pack. Jeff rummaged through the closet, boxing her clothing up. "Thanks for helping you guys" Stacy said while laying Devin down on the bed. "No problem" Adam and Jeff said in sequence. Stacy put a mobile over Devin's head as he cooed and reached up for it. "That's so cute" Adam said staring at the baby. "Just see how cute it is at 3 AM in the morning" Jeff joked. Adam smiled. "Well, that's everything" He said taping up a box. "Now all we got to do it get it to the car" he said as Jeff groaned. "Have fun" He said walking away. "Hold Up Adam" said after him "You're helping too" he said. Jeff shrugged and knew he really couldn't argue the fact. He picked up a box and dragged it out to the door. "Having fun?" Amy said sipping on her tea. "More than you know" Jeff grunted while picking up the box fully. "Not really helping my leg out a lot" He grinned kicking the door open with his foot. "Your such a baby sometimes, Jeffery" she laughed. He shook his head chuckling setting down the box. "I'd like to see you jump a 10 foot hill" he said sarcastically. "I'm not stupid enough to do that" Amy yelled from the kitchen. "Whatever" Jeff laughed back. *********************************************************************  
  
"Finally some privacy" Jeff said flopping down on the bed. "Yup" Amy said rolling over in the other direction. "What do you want to do?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Amy sighed "Go to sleep" she said. "Oh" Jeff said laying his head down on the pillow. He pulled himself in closer to Amy, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Ames?" he whispered. "Yeah?" she said. "Do you think you're pregnant yet?" he asked. Amy laughed "No!!" Jeff looked disappointed. "Why not?" he asked again. "I just don't" she replied, "It takes awhile. Jeff" she said. "Now leave me alone and let me sleep" she smiled, shutting her eyes. "Could you do one of those at home pregnancy test thingys?" Jeff asked. "If it will make you shut up" "It will" Jeff said. "Fine" she smiled. "Tomorrow" she kissed Jeff on the cheek and drifted off to sleep. *************************************************************************  
  
Jeff paced outside the bathroom door. "Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently. "No, give it another 15 minutes to come up with the result" Amy said from inside. Jeff sat down in the hall and rested the back of his head against the cool pale blue wall. "What colour is it supposed to turn?" he asked. "Pink for positive and blue for negative." "Okay" Jeff said. He tapped his feet quickly on the wooden floor. "Are you done yet?" he asked again. "Jeffery! You asked two minutes ago, just calm down" she said. Jeff knew he was a little fired up about this and tried to relax a little. He cracked his knuckles while waiting. He couldn't stand the waiting anymore, he rose from the floor and paced around the floor a bit more. Finally the door opened. Amy held up the test.Blue. Jeff sighed. "Told you" she said. Jeff shurgged "That's weird, Ames" Amy laughed "No it isn't, it usually takes awhile" She replied. "Oh" Jeff said disappointed. "Alight then" he trailed off. "Don't worry too much about it," she said patting him on the back. "Look I'm hungry, do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Amy asked putting her hand over her stomach. "Yeah, sure" Jeff said grabbing his car keys and heading out the door. ************************************************************************  
  
Matt laid in the hospital bed, barley moving. Stacy took his hand and sniffed, observing his bruised, purple face. His heavy eyes twitched. The white bandage on his head was slowly soaking through with blood in one spot. He breathed heavily. Stacy gently ran her hand down the side of his face, caressing it. Her eyes watered and she blinked them away. His eyes fluttered open again. He looked her up and down. He still breathed heavily. "You hang in there, okay?" Stacy sobbed. Matt made a sad facial expression and grabbed her hand tighter. "Just remember that no matter what happens, Stace" he coughed. "It's alright, everything's alright" he said. Stacy sobbed again "Don't say that, Matt" she blinked away more tears. "You're going to be fine, okay?" she pleaded for an answer. He didn't respond. She sniffed again. "Matt, please?" She begged. Matt re-opened his eyes and squeezed her hand. "I love you Stace" "I love you too, Matt" Another silence. He closed his eyes with pain etched all across his face. He re opened his eyes once again, but the eyelids sank half way down, exposing only half of his eyes. His blackened eyes, along with his bruised face, and two broken ribs, make Stacy cringe. He breathed in more heavily now. "Everything's gonna be alright. everything's alright Babydoll.." he whispered softly comforting her as he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed to a stop. Stacy's eyes darted at the lifeless body. Doctor Arthurs, "Dr. Arthurs?!" She screamed in the empty room. Soon Matt's bed was surrounded by paramedics, they all tried they're hardest, but Matt was gone. Stacy sat back down on her bed, she had tried to block that memory out of her head but it just didn't go, all she thought about was Matt telling her everything was going to be alright. Stacy knew in the back of her mind, that Matt most likely knew he was going to die, and in his last moments, comforted her. She sniffed as the tiny replica of Matt Devin slept soundly in his cradle. Devin was the only part of Matt that lived on. She stroked the side of the tiny babies face, just like she had once done to her boyfriend. She sobbed and flopped down on her bed, she switched off the lights and watched Devin until she cried herself to sleep. ***********************************************************************  
  
Jeff woke up early, and headed downstairs, where Amy was already awake and watching a soap opera on TV. "Hey" she smiled up at him. Jeff, still groggy nodded his head. She patted the sofa, signaling for her to sit. He did, Amy leaned her head on his shoulder and flicked channels. Just then Shane walked in. "Heard of knocking?" Jeff asked sarcastically. "Not yet" Shane said then directed his attention to Amy. "You guys feel like going to the club tonight?", "There's a huge party" he asked. Amy looked over at Jeff, "I don't see why not" she said. "Sure" Jeff replied. Shane nodded "Great" Amy smiled and turned to Jeff "Jeff, I think you're right, we have been getting some more privacy since Stacy moved out" Then looked up at Shane and gave him a cheesy smile. He got the point. "Alrighty, I think I should be going" He said heading for the door, "You two have fun" he joked while shutting the door. **************************************************************************  
  
Amy pulled away from the kiss as the phone rang for what seemed the 50th time. "Argh" she mumbled picking up the receiver. "What?" she said. "Hello to you too" Shane said. Amy weakly smiled while fixing her shirt. "Hey Shane" she said. Jeff heard her say this and sighed as he rose from the couch and went in the bathroom to do his hair. "You guys almost ready, Ill be there in 20 minutes" "20 minutes!? Shit, okay I need to go! See you later Bye" Shane said as he heard the click of the phone hanging up. She joined Jeff in the bathroom, he was looking for a towel under the sink. Amy chuckled "You have lipstick on your face, Jeff" Jeff looked up "I know", He sighed "Why the hell do you wear it inside the house anyways?" he laughed. "Jeff, really it brings out your eyes" She joked while brushing out her hair. "Shane will be here in 20 minutes" She said. "Crap" Jeff muttered hitting his head on the bottom of the sink. Amy smiled "Nice" Jeff rubbed his head "Thank you very much, I knew I had a fan out there" he smiled while washing his face off. Jeff dashed some shaving cream on his face and did a creative design on the bottom of his neck. "I don't understand you Jeffery, you're the one that cant even wait for the traffic to move in the streets, yet you'll spend a half- hour shaving!" she complained. "You love it" he smiled, but knicked himself with the razor. "Ow!" he said. "Another nice piece of work by Jeffery" she joked referring to the cut on his left cheek. Before they knew it, Shane was ringing their doorbell. "Hurry your ass up, Amy I don't care what you're wearing, and Jeff I don't even care if you've finished your beard, get out here!" He yelled from outside the door. Jeff glanced over at Amy, "He knows us way too well" Jeff joked and opened the door. "Okay Okay" he said, holding the door open enough for Amy to walk out behind him and she locked it quickly.  
  
In Shane's van sat Adam, Chris, and Maria. "Hey" Amy smiled at the crowd in the back. Adam smiled and Chris did a cheesy wave, Like always Chris was fooling around. It took about a half hour to make it to the club, the traffic was really heavy. "Where's Stacy?" Amy said turning around to ask Adam. "She wanted to stay home and sleep, plus she couldn't find a babysitter for such a young kid anyways" Adam replied. Amy shurgged "At least she's catching up on some of her sleep." The bouncers let them in and they went to their usual table. The waitress, who for once, wasn't Bethany, came and got their orders, which were mostly made up of dry martinis. They came about 10 minutes later and Amy was sipping on her drink as she heard a familiar voice call out her name. "Amelia?" It called. She turned around to see one of her ex- boyfriends Brian. She was shocked yet happy to see him after all these years. After they broke up they managed to still stay friends. "Brian!" she smiled. "I haven't seen you in such a long time, how have you been?" Brian smiled "Pretty good, cant complain" Jeff cleared his throat to signal Amy to introduce him. "Oh" she said. "Brian this is Jeff, Jeff, Brian" She smiled. Jeff shook his hand. "You guys dating?" Brian asked curiously. Amy smiled and shook her head no, "Married" she smiled holding up her finger with the rather large diamond on it. "I didn't know you were married, good for you, how long has it been?" he asked. "Not even a year yet" Amy replied. Brian nodded. "That's great" Amy sat back down. "Well, look" Brian started, "I have my friends waiting so I really need to go, but nice seeing you again" . Amy smiled up at him "Hey you too, Ill see you around" And with that Brian walked out the door. "Who the hell was that?" Jeff mimicked him "Oh Amelia, Great to see you darling.. "Amy chuckled. "It was one of my ex-boyfriends" she said. Jeff's face went serious. "That's weird" he smiled. "What?" Amy asked curiously. "Oh its just, staying friends with you exes" he said. Shane hummed the theme song from Phsyco Adam nudged him and laughed. "Not really, its usually the mature thing to do" she said eyeing Jeff. He rolled his eyes, "So you wouldn't be pissed if I still stayed friends with Angela?" he asked, referring to one of his really pretty ex-girlfriends. "Don't ever say that name again!" Amy teased. "But I see your point" she took a swig of her martini. She closed her eyes. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked. "I have a headache" she said as she glanced around the room. She sighed. "Do you want to go home?" Jeff asked. Amy winked at him "Yeah" she said, "If you don't mind There was a pause Not at all. He said getting up. Well take a cab, Shane, but Ill see you around tomorrow" Shane nodded and waved.  
  
It took Jeff about 15 minutes to hail a cab, but soon they arrived home. Amy loved the sound of silence, instead of Devin's scream flooding the house. She sighed and flopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes. "This is nice" she said softly as Jeff turned down the lights, grew dimmer and music played in the background. She raised up from her spot and peeked over the couch, as Jeff came to her with a bottle of wine. She smiled. "Now, this is what you had in mind, huh?" she said, accepting the glass Jeff poured. "I just thought it would be nice" He grinned, "Some privacy, I unplugged the phones" He laughed. He sat down on the couch and Amy sat between his legs and leaned on his chest. "Good thinking" she smiled taking another sip of wine. There was a silence. Amy smiled and looked down at her drink. "Now I've had two martinis and your giving me wine" she smiled. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Jeffery?" She laughed into the glass, taking another sip. "Wasn't my intention, but thanks for bringing it to mind" he joked. He reached down and they linked hands. Amy snuggled her head into Jeff's chest. "I am so tired, Jeffery, I cant begin to tell you" She trailed off. Jeff grinned. "Well don't fall asleep on me, look we have the wine, the music, the couch" he joked. She smiled. Ill try not to She took a big sip of her drink and placed it on the nearby table. She sighed, and Jeff kissed her forehead. She slumped back down on his chest as his hands draped over her waist. Jeff's Creed CD was playing lightly in the background. She raised her head upwards and gave Jeff a long kiss. Then turned around fully, giving him another one, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jeff pulled away and smiled, they're foreheads touching. She smiled again, as he ran his fingers down her sides and pulled her in closer. Soon fingers turned into palms and the CD had begun to repeat itself. Amy laughed and pulled away.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Jeff asked her, disappointed for her kind of ruining the moment. She smiled and hiccupped. She laughed again, "Nothing," she shurgged, "Just let me get some more wine." She said reaching over for her glass, but clumsily slipped and it spilled all over the table. She laughed. "Oh my god, sorry!" she said "Ill get something to clean that up with" she stumbled towards the kitchen. Jeff had come the conclusion that Amy was drunk. He didn't want to start again where they left off about five minutes ago with Amy under the influence. "Ames, Its alright, Ill get it later." He yelled. "Just come over here" She smiled and shurgged "Alright" she smiled. Jeff motioned for her to come sit with him on the couch, and he leaned back with her and stroked her hair. Jeff's plan was to get her to sleep, he reached down and linked hands with her again. As she slowly slipped in and out of sleep, Jeff thought about her, or about them actually. From dating wise to the actually wedding. Amy was different from all of the other girls Jeff had ever been with, and he doesn't ever regret letting his old girlfriends go, if it meant he could be with Amy. It felt as if he and Amy had been together forever. She had been the only girl who had given him a perfect sense of love. Drunk or not, he just loved being around her. She was his best friend. He had always encouraged himself not to take her fro granted. They have had they're share of ups and downs in their relationship, but they could never stay mad at each other. Even when Amy did actually try to hit him with a plate. He sort of smiled at the memory, knowing that Amy wouldn't be mad enough to throw anything at anybody, especially a plate, until that day. He felt Amy sigh into his chest, her breathing slowed down. He looked down at his wife, sound asleep. He ran his hand down her cheek, like he had done so many times before. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom, and laid her down in her usual spot, by the wall. He looked at her and thought of how beautiful she looked from the moonlight making silhouettes on her face from the windowpane. Just like the moon decorated her face the night he proposed. He didn't know where all the thought about he and Amy came from that night but, it just suddenly happened. He glanced over at Amy who smiled in her sleep. The smile quickly faded but Jeff smiled back and wondered what she was dreaming of. She sighed again. Sure, the night may have not turned about what he thought it would be, It was actually better.  
  
*** I'll be adding more so stay tuned! *** 


	10. More Memories

Amy woke up to find Jeff sitting on the edge of the bed glancing at her. "Hi" She smiled. She tried to raise her head off her pillow, but soon realised her handover and slumped back down. "Oww, Crap" she whined, rubbing her forehead. Jeff smiled "Serves you right" he joked. She looked up, "God, Jeff what happened last night?" she asked confused. Jeff sighed, and last nights events flashed in her head. "Oh crap, Jeff Im so sorry!" she said, just remembering. He smiled "Its okay, really" He started. She cut him off and tried to sit up again. "No, No its not. I'll make it up to you, we can get the wine and everything, tonight, I have it off...Oh shit you're working. Umm.". she trailed off. Jeff smiled again, "Ames, its alright. Really" he said in a reassuring voice. . "I'm sorry" she whispered while frowning. He laughed "Well find another time, dont worry" He got up off the bed "I found some old home videos, of me, you, Stace...Matt". He said. "Wanna watch?" he asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded "Yeah" She followed him to the couch and she laid down while he popped in a video. It was from Matt's cottage, not from this year of course, last years adventure. Jeff had the camera, and focused it on the lake, where Matt and Amy, chased each other like fools. Amy of course, didnt want to get her hair wet, like usual. But Matt tripped her and she landed face first in the water. "AH Matt!" you heard her yell. Jeff zoomed in on the action. Amy grabbed Matt and tried to wrestle him to the waters. "Give him hell, babe!" Jeff yelled, sort of laughing. Amy pushed Matt's head under water and raised one arm in victory, but Matts hand came up from under the murky waters and yanked her under as well. She came to the surface with her arms above the water, indicating that it was chilly. "Matt you're so dead!!" she growled shoving him then storming up to the sand where Jeff was. Jeff zoomed in on her face. "Now my hairs wet" she whined. She took Jeffs towel and wrapped her hair in it. Then Matt came trudging up from the water. He put his face really close to the camera. "Now did you get that on tape, Jeffro?" he asked. "I just kicked your girlfriends ass." He joked. Amy and him werent even engaged at that time.  
  
The tape cut out and went to a new scene, inside the cabin. Stacy was eating a burger. "Jeffery! Don't film me when Im eating!" she squealed. "And this is the lovely Stacy". Jeff said zooming in on her face. She swallowed her food and jokingly gave him the finger. "Elegance and grace!" Jeff added, while Stacy laughed. The camera shot to Amy and Maria talking in the corner. Jeff basically checked Amy out with the camera, going up and down on her body. Amy turned to Jeff, who was now sitting on the couch. "Jeffery"! she laughed, hitting him in the stomach. He shurgged, "Hey I couldnt help it!" he said, then motioning for her to look back at the TV. Amy caught sight of the camera and waved. Then the camera shot to Matt, who was playing Mortal Kombat with Shane. He zoomed in "The masters at work!" Jeff cried while Matt turned around. "Hey this is a game of skill, Jeff". He joked then flicked the buttons on the controller. The camera went black and came up on a new scene. They were all outside, and night was nearing. The camera kept catching glimpses of the sun setting. Matt was one with the camera. He shot it to Stacy, who was playing poker with Shane, and Adam. She always got along with the guys. She blew a kiss in the direction of the camera and gave a fake wink. She giggled then got back to shuffling the cards. The camera shot to Jeff and Amy, who were sleeping the hammock. He got a close up, and the camera jolted back and forth and kept shaking as he ran to a chair and took a pillow off it. He ran back to the hammock and without warning whipped it at Jeff. He shot up from the hammock making it shake, and Amy stirred. Jeff rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, sunshine" they heard Shane yell from behind them. The camera cut off again. This time it was just the guys. It was late at night, and they were sitting in the living room, each drinking a beer. Shane had the camera. "So whats with you and Stacy?" he asked, focusing in on Matt. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Do you love her?" "Why the hell would I tell you that?" Matt snapped. Matt was always the toughest one of the guys. He was a player and never fell head over heels for any girl before. Stacy had broken the record of the going out for the 5 months. The camera focused back on Matts face. "Come on Matt!" Jeff teased. Matt kind of smirked as his face grew large on the TV screen. "Well, I think it would kind of be a good time to say that I am falling in love with-" he was cut off by the guys giving cat calls. Matt laughed, his face burning bright red. "You guys are gonna be a bunch of little boys for life you know" Matt said. Jeff raised his hand, "hey, not me! I can openly admit to loving Amy!" he said, half drunk. More hoots and hollers filled the room. The camera went back to Matt. "Just you wait and see till me and Stacy are married. Were gonna have kids, and live in a big ass house" he said. "Now all I have to do is buy the ring!" he smirked. "So you love her,huh?" Shane asked for clarity. There was a brief pause as the camera went even closer to Matt. "I love her". Matt said still smiling and the camera shut off. The TV went to black, and black and white fuzzed the screen. Amy and Jeff sat there in silence. "I miss Matt" Amy whispered, linking hands with Jeff. Jeff pulled her head into his shoulder." I know, babes" he whispered back. She nuzzled her head deeper into his shoulder. "I miss him a lot" she continued. "We all do" Jeff said. "But he thought I hated him" she trailed off. Jeff pulled back and looked Amy in the face. "No he didnt Ames" She nodded her head and her eyes started to water. "Yes, he did. I was always fighting with him and I made fun of him" and she sobbed. "He knew you were joking. He knew you guys were friends" He replied, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Dont worry okay?" he asked hopefully. She didnt answer. Jeff, she sobbed" I need to go get dressed". She said pulling away from him and changing the subject. She walked into their bedroom. Ames?" Jeff called out, but she had already shut the door. Jeff thought she probably needed some time alone. She got dressed and Jeff let himself in the room "You okay, babes?" he asked. She looked up and faked a smile "yeah, I guess it was just the hangover" Jeff sat on the bed and leaned her head into his shoulder. He sighed. "Good" he whispered. "You want to do something tonight, like dancing wise?" he asked nicely. "I don't feel like going to a rave tonight" She said. Jeff shook his head. "No. no not raves, something nice. Just for couples and stuff" he smiled. Amy knew he hated that kind of stuff and was just doing this so she would just cheer up, so she took advantage of the situation. "Really?" She smiled. Jeff shook his head yes. She smiled again. "Yeah.That'd be nice". She said. Jeff said "Okay, Ill just go see what dances are going on tonight, your favorite is the White Windmill right?"he asked. Amy and Jeff hadn't been to the White Windmill for a couple of years now, and she was quite surprised that he even remembered about it. She grinned a yes, and Jeff headed off to the kitchen Amy smiled while going through her options of dresses to wear that evening. Jeff saw her while walking past the room and jokingly yelled out "The blue one!" referring to the dress he had bought her last Valentines day. She smiled and turned around, to see him strolling along into the kitchen. "What time are we leaving?" she called out. "Six" was the reply. "What time is it now?" she asked again. "5:02" he said. "Crap" she mumbled to herself, she had to quickly choose a dress, she picked up the light purple one with a sash at the back. "Perfect" she thought. She put it on and gazed at herself in the mirror. Doesn't fit as well as last yearbut oh well. Then she realised she had no idea how to do her hair. "Argh" she grumbled trying to pull it up in a bun, but strands kept falling back down, so she decided she just might leave her hair down for tonight. She straightened it out and hair -sprayed the top to keep some hairs down. She came out of the bathroom about a quarter to. Jeff jokingly made a cat call as she grabbed the keys for the car and tossed it to him. He opened the door for her as she go in, making sure that her dress didnt touch the dirty pavement. The white windmill was just as she remembered it, big, elegant,..expensive she giggled to herself. Oh well, Jeff was the one paying she smiled. She heard piano music as soon as she opened the faded white doors, the smell of roses hit her senses as a breeze flew past her. She squeezed Jeffs hand. She knew already this night was going to be perfect. Amy was exhausted by the time she got home. They had practically danced to every song, and Jeff drank a little over what he should have so Amy ended up driving home, but that was alright, she let alcohol get the best of her a few nights ago. Jeff lay sleeping on the couch, with Hockey still blaring on the TV. She knew he might have a small hangover if she woke him up, but didnt want to risk the chance. She walked over and gently kissed him on the forehead. His eye brows arched for a moment but soon sank down into natural postion. She smiled and draped a cover over him. She headed off to bed herself, and turned on the radio for some nice slow music. Just as she was drifting off, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She moaned and grabbed it quickly. But it immedetly faded. She looked confused. Was it the lobster at the dance, seeking revenge? She usually didnt do well with seafood. She shrugged it off and sank deeper into the pillow, and deeper into sleep. 


	11. New Baby?

Amy hurriedly walked out of her bedroom. Jeff was already awake and just staring at the celing. "How'd ya sleep?" Amy asked. "Mmm". Jeff grumbled "It was alright, I just woke up on the couch and thought I might be in trouble with you" he laughed. Amy shook her head and smiled. "No Last night was good" she smiled and then headed off to the kitchen to get her bagel that just popped out of the toaster. She stuffed it in a bag and ran out the door "Gonna be late for work!" She squealed, and shut the door behind her. Jeff rilfed through some more old tapes, and left them out , scattered across the kitchen table for Amy to see when she arrived home from work. She sighed, when she saw Jeff passed out on the bedroom from the open door. She smiled and reached for a random tape and popped it into the VCR. The tape was at Jeff's old house, boxes were everywhere, it had looked like he just moved in.  
  
Matt had the camera, and was going through the small apartment, "Here's Jeff's new apartment, all 500 dollars of it" he joked. He focused in on Jeffery. He was resting his head on a blondes shoulder and had his arms wrapped around her. Amy squinted her eyes, the girl turned around a waved to the camera and went back and kissed Jeff for a really long time. "Can you guys do that somewhere else?, the cameras on dammit, one day you're gonna die from oxygen loss you know!" Jeff pulled away laughing. " DONT WATCH THAT AMES!" she heard Jeff yell from bedroom. He jumped in front of the TV. "Where the hell did you get this?" he asked like he was nervous. "The kitchen table, now move outta the way" Amy said cranking her neck to see the screen. "Jeff this was what four, five years ago? I don't care I just want to see" Jeff moved away from the screen. Amy smiled. "Your hair looks so different" she laughed. "its cute" Jeff rolled his eyes, "Cool not cute" he joked. In the tape Jeff held up his hands to the bedroom, it had a king size bed surrounded by boxes with a single mirror and a dresser on the side of the walls. "Well here it is" He started "It needs a little fixing up, but I'm on my own now"! he winked at the camera jokingly. Matt laughed. "Not living with Daddy anymore?" he joked. "Hey Shut up" he said flipping him the finger. "Better then your box you call an apartment!" he snapped. "This is a goddamned good place!" he said. "Its small!" they heard Angela call from the kitchen. "OHH, and from your own girlfriend too!" Matt yelled. The camera went blank. Amy laughed at Jeff's attempt to move out into the world by himself. She giggled and rolled her eyes. She got up and went to look for an aspirin, she had been having major cramps that day, and just felt like sleeping. "Hun," she started to Jeff, popping an aspirin in her mouth. "I don't think I want dinner anytime tonight, I'm not feeling too well" she trailed off. He looked up "Oh. Okay" he said confused. "You take it easy". He smiled at her. "I'll try" She giggled and headed off to the bedroom. Amy rolled over and looked at the clock groggily. 7:08. She had been sleeping for two hours. She sighed and shoved her head back in her pillow, in an attempt to get back to sleep. No such luck, as hard as she tried she couldn't. She felt horrible and reached over to the night table and opened the drawer in search for any pain killers that might be lurking around. Her hand grabbed a box, she pulled it up. Pregnancy test, She was about to put it down but brought it up for a second glance. Maybe? she squinted at the tiny test inside. She sat up fully in her bed and leaned against her pillows. Headaches. Stomach cramps. no appetite. She smiled at the misfortune as she knew that the reason might be that she was expecting. Her smiled grew larger as she headed to the bathroom. She washed her face with cool water, and looked at her pale skin in the mirror. Another symptom maybe? Was it worth a try. She shurgged as she grabbed the box and shut the door. She paced around the bathroom anxiously. Waiting. She re-read the instructions two blue lines for postive. one for negitve. She sighed, only 5 more minutes. She couldn't look at the test laying there on the counter. She was scared. Not in a bad way, but this might be life changing. Her watch beeped, indicating that she could see now. She sighed and closed her eyes as she picked up the strip. She bit her lip, she had to look sometime. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. Two blue lines stared back at her. She screamed happily she was pregnant! She called out for Jeff, but then saw a note on the table.. "Ames, I Left for work, be back at 10 - Jeff" She couldn't wait till ten. She threw her hair up in a rugged ponytail and left. She smiled happily while driving. She blasted Jeff's pearl jam CD, and lightly hummed along. What would she tell Jeff? She pulled up to the bar and raced inside. Jeff caught a glance of her and looked surprised." Hey Amy" he smiled. She ran up to the bar, and opened the door, letting herself in. She excitedly pounced on him for a hug. She jumped up and down. Jeff pulled away laughing "What Happened?" She smiled "Jeff, were having a baby, I' pregnant!" she squealed. Jeff's expression looked serious. "A baby?" he said with his eyes now lighting up. He pulled her back and kissed her before smiling, and sighing with excitement. "Yeah! Way to go Jeff!" A customer jokingly yelled with an arm in the air. Jeff hugged back. He was going to be a dad.. Devin cooed when Jeff picked him up off the ground. Devin was actually old enough to crawl now. Jeff lifted the child above his head, and he smiled, shut his eyes and squealed. Amy was sprawled out onto the ouch, her eyes were dark and baggy, she smiled at the sight of Devin, when he was put down on the floor and crawled over to his mother. She pulled him onto her lap and stroked his dark brown hair, while he chewed on his fingers happily. "So Ames, how far along are you?" Stacy asked curiously. Amy closed her eyes thinking, "About a two weeks now, not too far" she sighed. Stacy smiled. "Well it's going to get harder" she laughed, shifting Devin in her arms. "Just wait until it starts kicking!" she said. Amy rolled her eyes "I would kill for it to start kicking now, I'm already too excited and I want it out right now "she laughed. Jeff glared at the baby while it flashed him a toothless grin. He smiled. "Well, looks like another lamaze class again." Amy laughed, "I guess so, but this time you're gonna be in the room when I deliver!" she said. Shane walked in, back from the kitchen. "Well, when is he or her supposed to be due?" he asked. "September 16th" Amy sighed. "That's a long way away" Shane nodded it sure is he said taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee. Jeff stroked Amy's hair while she slept. She stirred and her eye brows went down like she was confused but it faded. She sighed. Jeff pulled her in closer and kissed her temple. She must have felt him in her sleep, because she nestled her head under his chin, and fell back into a deep sleep. Jeff didn't know how she could ever get to sleep with the excitement of the new baby coming. He closed his eyes and imagined what the baby would look like, or what he would be like as a dad. It scared and excited him all at the same time. He smiled in his confusion though, closing his eyes and trying despartley for sleep to find him. It soon did as he slipped in and out of it in Amy's arms. 


	12. Tragedy Strikes

He woke up with Amy already out of bed, throwing up in the bathroom. He walked over there. "You okay, Hun?" he said kneeling down beside her. She leaned against the bath tub and sighed. "yeah, I just need some aspririn okay?" she asked pointing to the medicine cabinet. Jeff nodded and gave her a pill, while he filled up a glass of water, and handed it to her. She gladly accepted it and stood up. "I dont think I can live with the morning sickness part" she joked as she headed to the living room. Jeff followed her, "Yeah I know, juts hang in there, babes" She weakly smiled while sitting at the kitchen table. "Its only been three weeks" She whined "it seems like I have been sick forever" Jeff ran his hands down her back. "Dont worry, you'll feel better soon, okay?" he said in a soothing voice. She hummed a sigh and nodded her head. "yeah, I just want to lay down okay?" she asked, heading towards the couch and grabbing the TV remote. Jeff followed and sat on the couch and put Amy in between his legs and she leaned on his chest. She put the TV on and Nascar racing flooded the screen. She flicked until she found a Soap Opera. She smiled as the couple on the screen talked about the latest gossip. Jeff hated soap operas, so became more interested in Amys shoulders by rubbing them. She smiled and leaned back more into Jeff as he continued. "So are you nervous?" Amy asked quietly. "About being a dad?" Jeff replied, "hell yes" Amy smiled "You'll make a great dad, you know. I see the way you play around with Devin, he loves you" Jeff smiled "yeah but, see thats not our kid and he doesnt call me daddy, theres a difference"  
  
Amy chuckled "No, no there isn't nevermind" she said running her hands over her stomach. She sighed as the phone rang. Jeff picked it up. "Hello?Craig cant this wait?, I wanted to stay in with my wife tonight and.Damn it Craig, get it yourself.. I dont really..Arlight fine you owe me, pal bye" Amy looked up as he hung up the phone. "Whats wrong?" "I have to go to the bar tonight, honey Im sorry" Jeff looked pretty pissed off "The whole place is crowded and they really need me.only for about 2 hours or so, okay? Im sorry" Amy looked sad but nodded "Its not your fault Jeff, its okay really" He kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed his coat. "When will you be home?" "Umm what time is it now?" "5pm" "Around umm 7 ish?" "Alright, drive safe" "I will" and with that Jeff was out the door. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ The doorbell rang about an hour and a half after Jeff left. "One minute!" Amy yelled running over to the Door. "Adam, hi!" she said smiling, "Come on in" Adam graciously accepted. "Is Jeff around?" he asked Curiously. "Jeff? no hes at the bar" "Oh, cause I was just coming over to watch the game with him and..." He trailed off. "Oh, thats okay, sit down and watch he'll be back in about 20 minutes, I was just going to Get a quick shower, before bed so feel free" she smiled. Adam nodded "Hey thanks" Ames he said hopping Onto the couch. Amy headed over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Steam filled the tiny room As she pulled out her ponytail. She left the hot water hit her skin, and grabbed the vanilla scented soap, And hummed away to a familiar song. She smiled. Meanwhile Adam was watching, the Buffalo Bills get Crushed by the patriots. He cheered them on gladly. Then he heard a scream from the bathroom, it was Amys high pitched and shrilled. She kept repeatedly screaming over and over again. "Amy?!" Adam yelled While running to the bathroom. He twisted the door knob, but the door was locked. He pounded his shoulder into the door, breaking it open. Amy stood horrified in the corner of the shower, shaking and crying. Hair clung to her face as she buried her head into her hands. Adam looked down at the massive amount of blood, that was laying on the bottom of the bath tub. "Oh shit..."he whispered to himself. 


	13. Gone

Jeff finally got off of his shift in the bar, and was happily on his way home. He pulled into the drive, and opened up the door. "Ames?" he called out. There wasnt an answer. In a state of confusion, he looked around the house, then heard the shower still on. "Ames?" he said opening the shower curtain, to find no one. He called her name out again. "AMY!" he yelled. Still silence.  
  
The phone rang off the hook, causing Jeff to jump. "Hello?" "Mr. Hardy?" "Yes?" "Yes, this is Cameron memorial hospital, we have you wife here, she had a problem with the pregnancy and-" Jeff cut the nurse off. "Yes, give me a second I'll be there" he said hanging up, he panicked. He grabbed his keys and raced out the door. He was greeted at the door by Stacy and Adam, who was holding Devin. "Is she okay?!" Jeff asked, nearly going insane by the suspence. Adam slowly nodded, "Shes in initial shock, she hasnt spoken to anyone or showed any vital signs she just keeps staring at the wall but the doctor said she'll be just fine" he said. "What about the baby?" he asked in hope. Stacy shook her head no, and went to hug Jeff. "I'm so sorry, Jeff, Ames had a miscarriage the doctors said it was amazing that she even got this far" Jeff didnt let the words sink in all at once. He shook his head "Stace, no "he whispered. She nodded her head again. "Jeff, I'm sorry" Jeff pulled away "I want to see her" "Jeff she's not talking to anyone, shes in shock, she isn't even crying" Adam replied. Jeff shook his head "I don't care I want to see her!" Jeff was lead into a room, he peeked his head around the corner. There sat Amy staring at the wall in front of her, eyes black and baggy. As soon as she saw Jeff she held her arms out, reaching for him. He quickly went to her side and hugged her. She cried loudly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jeff" she sobbed "I'm sorry" "No...no Ames, this is not your fault" Jeff said soothingly. She continued to cry and wrapped her arms onto Jeffs neck. "I just want to go home..." she cried. Jeff shook his head no. "You cant do that Ames, they want to keep you overnight and run a few more tests on you, okay?... They want to see what went wrong" He whispered. "Then I want you to stay with me" "Of course I will, hun. Im going to stay overnight. Amy I am so sorry I went to that bar, I could have been here to help you out..." he trailed off. "Jeff it wouldnt have made a difference. You or I couldnt have done anything about it" she sobbed. Jeff stroked the back of her head. "This was for the best Amy, alright? Even if the baby had been born, it would have had physical problems" He began again "We wouldnt want to bring a baby into the world, if it was going to struggle" Amy shook her head in agreement. "I know, but in those 3 weeks, I got so attached, and..." she began to cry again. "Baby, I know its alright. We just have to take this one step at a time" @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Jeff woke up on the hospitals couch in Amy's room. He glared at her sitting up in the bed. "I want to go to Cameron" she whispered. "We are in Cameron" Jeff slowly said. Amy shook her head no. "Downtown Cameron. Look at the stars like we used to, Cameron" she said. "I cant go today babes, youre here for the rest of the day, and we have got to go before it starts snowing" He trailed off. Amy nodded. "We'll go tomorrow but you have to be back in time, because you work tomorrow.." she said resting her head back down on her pillow. She blinked and gave a blank stare to Jeff. "I want to go home" She whined. Jeff went to her bedside and ran his fingers through her messy hair. "Me too, babes" he whispered. The doctor came in the room, interrupting their talk. The doctor smiled and handed Jeff a large bottle of pills. "Now, if you two are still trying to have a baby, then Amelia will have to take these pills twice a day for three weeks, alright?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Jeff nodded yeah he said shifting the bottle from one hand to the other. "And you and Amelia can leave anytime you want now" she said walking out the door. Jeff started to pack Amys things and they both drove home without saying a word. Amy opened the door to the apartment and looked around. It was cleaner, thanks to Jeff. She looked back at him, but both of them were lost for words. She sighed, "Maybe I should go and take a pill and go to bed..." she trailed off, Jeff nodded as Amy headed to the bathroom. Amy filled up a glass with cold water and opened up the medicne cabinet after swallowing the pill. She had saved the pregnancy test. She held it gently in her hands and sat down by the bathtub. Her eyes watered as she looked upon the two blue lines that had got her so excited, and for what?...nothing. She let go a sob and threw the test across the room. She buried her head in her hands.  
  
Why wasnt this working out, was it my falut? a million questions raced through Amys mind as she curled her legs up to her stomach. She sat there alone, on the cold bathroom floor, weeping. She didnt want Jeff to see her this way, he was as already upset as it is. She rose to her feet after a few minutes, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a little red, so she washed them with cool water. She headed to the bedroom and laid down. Jeff joined her a few minutes later. "Hey" he whispered trying to smile. "Hey" she whispered back. "Its already snowing, and we wouldnt be able to see the stars in downtown Carolina, hun, Im sorry" he said with sympathetic eyes. Amy sighed and nodded, she understood, it wasnt Jeffs fault. "Its alright Jeff, I just think I should get some sleep, alright?" she asked closing her eyes. She felt Jeff kiss the top of her forehead and the bed bounce as he laid his head down on the pillow. She drifted into sleep 


	14. You're Still The One

(( *'s represent the song " Still by Brian McKnight))  
  
Jeff awoke to Amy talking in her sleep. He pushed himself up a little off the pillow to look at her. Her eyebrows were drawn down, close to her eyes. She mumbled loudly, sounding like cries. "Ames...Ames!" he said tapping her shoulder. "Baby? wake up!!" he said loudly. Amys eyes flew open and quickly sat up, making Jeff jump at the sudden move. She shook a little. "Jeff?" she cried out. Jeff grabbed her arm, which was shaking. "Baby, Im right here" he said pulling her back down on the bed with him. He guided her head towards his chest, he wrapped his free arm around her. "Everythings okay" he whispered, stroking her hair. She clung on to him desperately. W"hat happened what were you dreaming about?" he asked in a demanding voice. "I...I" she stuttered. "I could have saved the baby, Jeff I could have. I'm so sorry, I tried I want to... I tried baby, Im so sorry". She cried. "Amelia!" he said loudly. "Amelia look at me, nothing was ever your fault, you couldnt have save the baby, hun... I'm sorry" he said in an upsetting voice. She cried into his shoulder more, before answering him. "First Matt and now this, and I ... Things are happening too fast, Jeff." She whispered. "I know, baby. I Know, but we cant let Matt slow everything down. He's gone now". Jeff found it hard to accept the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Matt wouldnt have wanted to see you this way, alright?" he said, then bit his lower lip. "Its alright". He said again. He ran his hands gently up and down her back. "You'll be fine. Well be fine. I promise" @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ The door bell rang. "Coming!" Amy yelled from the kitchen and hurrying to the door. Jeff had already gone to work and wasnt due back for another hour. It was Maria. "Amy!" she said reaching out for a hug. "Baby, are you getting along okay?" she asked with concern in her eyes. "Maria, you came back from a vacation in Cuba to see me?" Amy asked in disbelief. Maria nodded. "I heard from Stacy that you lost the baby". She whispered." I needed to come here to see my best girl". She smiled. Amy hugged her again. "I dont know where I would be without you" she smiled. Maria patted her back, "Its good to see your not in a manic depressive mood, Ames. I didnt know what to expect coming over here" She admitted. Amy nodded her head understandingly. "I know, its been a rough time". Amy was interrupted by another knock on the door. "Come in" she yelled from the couch. "Hey!, Amy, Maria! Back from Cuba!" Stacy yelled, holding Devin in her arms. "Oh!" Maria started "I haven't seen Devin in such a long time!" she said happily, at the smiling toddler. Devin outstretched his arms for Maria, Maria gladly accepted . "Wow, he sure is getting big." She smiled. "How old is he now?" she asked Stacy. "7 months" She smiled. "wow, time has flown, Hey do you girls want to go out for some coffee?" Amy smiled and nodded. She really wanted to get out of the house. Sure Maria smiled, and they were off.  
  
Jeff was already home, when Amy got back. Coffee, turned into a movie, then dinner at Kellys Steakhouse. "Where were you?" Jeff asked channel surfing. "Oh, out with the girls" Amy replied hanging up her coat. "Cool." Jeff said, Turning off the TV. "I Felt really bad about not going up to Cameron to see the starts, Ames" She smiled. "No, its fine really" She said. Jeff shook his head. "NO I wanted to make it up to you" He smiled. Amy laughed, "Sure when?" "Now" Jeff smiled, "I brought the stars to you" He said walking into the bedroom. "Huh?" Amy asked following close behind. Jeff motioned for Amy to sit on the bed, and he turned off the lights. Tons of little glow in the dark stars filled the room. "Jeff!" Amy squealed. "This is soooo sweet" she cooed, kissing him on the cheek. She glared around the starlit room. Jeff sat up against the headboard and Amy leaned against his chest. Jeff rested his head on hers and smiled. They fingers interlocked. "I love you" Jeff whispered. Amy turned around and closed her eyes, Kissing him. "I love you too" She smiled pulling away. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Stacy set Devin down for bed, he fell asleep before his little head hit the pillow. She smiled and ran her hand over his head. She tip toed out of the room, she peeked into Adams room, where she saw him sleeping. She shut the door. She sat on her bed, and glanced over at her night table. A Picture stood in a silver heart -shaped frame. Her and Matt on the beach, she smiled at it. She was laughing in the picture, and he had her in his arms, picked up off the ground, their hair sopping wet and clinging to their faces. 5 weeks before Matt died.She sighed, but couldnt be strong anymore. Others thought she had almost gotten past it. She hadnt. She didnt know if she was going to for sure. ((( Song " Still by Brian McKnight))) ** Its Hard to breathe when were apart, youre like sunshine in my heart ** ** I keep you here inside Youve been everything to me, Youve been and always will be ** ** The Apple of my eye Baby, after all weve been through, Im still in love with you.** Her eyes watered, and the picture blurred. She let out a quiet sob. God, she wanted Matt there so badly. She would have done anything to get him back. To see his baby boy, to hold her hand, or tell her that he loved her. She laid down and cradled the picture in her hands. She still loved him, and she always would. ** I know its Hard to believe, youre still the biggest part of me, all Im living for ** ** I still think about you..I still dream about you..I still want you, and need you by my side. Im still mad about you..All I ever wanted was you.youre still the one ** **You're still the one** 


	15. New Love?

Devin screamed, and Adam rose out of bed, and grabbed the infant. "Hey Devin, Hey Buddy, Youre alright" He whispered into the babys ear. Devin bit his lower lip and sobbed, but stopped crying. "You hungry?" he asked, walking towards the kitchen. He shoved a bottle of milk into the microwave a heated it up for a minute. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a little red light flashing on the answering machine and pushed it. "Hey, youve reached Adams place, gimmie a name and number, and might call back" BEEP!... "Hi, Adam. Its Shane. I dont know if Im coming over to watch the hockey game tomorrow, cause Beth and I had a huge fight and we sort of broke up.. So I guess Ill call later" Click. Poor guy, Adam thought. The microwave beeped, and Adam got out the bottle, Devin accepted it gladly. His eyes began to slowly close, after a few minutes, so Adam layed him back down in the crib. "There ya go" He whispered, as Devin stirred. He headed back to bed, He had to work tomorrow. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ RIIINNNNGG. The phone woke Amy up. "Hello?" she answered groggily. "Ames, hi. Did I wake you up?" Stacy asked on the other line. "Uhh, no" Amy lied, looking at the clock 12:23 pm. She slept in. "Well are you busy later on tonight?" She asked. Amy thought to herself. "No, not busy. Why?" "Cause Adam's holding a party over here, and I am sending Devin to my sisters house for the night" Amy smiled, Stacy really did need a break sometimes. "Yeah, sure sounds good!" she said happily. "Great, Bring Jeff too...Look I gotta jet but I'll see you later on, around 7, okay?" Amy nodded "Yeah, see ya!" @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ "Jeff does this look bad on me?" Amy asked throwing on a purple top. Jeff nodded in approval, "Niiicccee!" He laughed. "Its not too tight right, does it make me look fat?" "God, your paranoid. It looks good, its a shirt, Ames" He chuckled to himself. He stood behind her in the mirror and kissed her bare shoulder. "You look great" he complimented, while taking off and getting some clothes ready for himself.  
  
"Jeff! Over here!" Shane yelled from a crowd of guys. Jeff waved and walked over while Amy stayed with most of her girlfriends. "Hey man whats up?" Jeff smiled. Jeff already knew about the whole, Shane-Bethany war, so didnt really want to bring it up in the conversation. Shane shook his head "Nothing much... Hey how's Ames doing?" he asked sympathetically. Jeff tilted his head to the side. "She could be better" He said plainly. Shane nodded. A silence grew over the group. Chris broke it, "So how bout them Lakers?" he smiled while taking a sip of his beer. "They suck like always" Jeff laughed "When are you gonna realise that? Come on cheer for Carolina, the king of basketball grew up here, Michael Jordan!" he said. Chris rolled his eyes. "Michael, who?" he joked. Jeff took a sip of his iced tea, he never really drank a lot of beer. He glanced over at the girls who were talking amongst themselves. "So then I called Jay up, and he used his I need more space line, Damn it guys, like maybe after I found that phone number of Jennifer's in his pocket, I'd need more space to kick his ass" Maria blurted out. "I need another drink," she said heading for the kitchen. "Poor Maria," Stacy sighed." Jay was no good from the start" Amy said nodding her head. Amy sat down, and Stacy joined her. "So how you doing?" Stacy said staring straight ahead. Amy sighed "I'm not doing anything I mean.. I don't know" She mumbled into her cup. "Hmm..." Stacy sighed putting and arm around Amy. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise" She shocked herself when she realised she quoted Matt from his hospital bed. His words, trying to reassure her that life would go on but she didnt want to let it. She thought in her own little world for a few minutes, until interrupted by Amy. "You know what I mean, hun?" Amy asked. Stacy snapped out of it. "Yeah, I know" she said, trying to sound as if she had a clue of what she was speaking about. Amy nodded "You're the only one that understands me" she smiled and hugged Stacy. Maria came back, and smiled as she sat down with her bottle of beer. "Amy, you are so lucky you and Jeff are settled down, and hes not showing his ass, and trying to go after other girls" She smirked. "Either that or hes really good at hiding it" she laughed. Amy smiled. "No, hes okay for now" . Stacy sat quietly and nodded her head. There was a pause. "So Hows Devin?" Maria finally. Stacy smiled "Really, good. He's been trying to walk all week" She smiled. "But he's cheating and hanging onto the edge of the couch " "Where is Devin anyways?" Amy asked plainly. "Oh, He's with Adam. Hes such a good help around the house" She smiled in her own little world. "Im happy I moved in with him" Maria smiled and laughed at Stacy. "Oooh really?" Amy shoved her in the side of the ribs. "Oww!" Maria called out. Stacy smiled. "Yes... Really." 


	16. Don't go

"Man guys, I am NOT feeling well at all" Amy coughed. Stacy put her fingertips to her forehead. "Hun, you wanna lay down? You're burning up!" Amy nodded her head, "Yeah Maybe I should" and headed off into the spare bedroom.  
  
Her head hit the pillow and it felt like a huge pressure had been taken off her head. She sighed and smiled. About 10 minutes into her relaxing she heard the door open. It was Brian. She sat up. "Brian, uh, hey..." she said sounding surprised that he was even there. "Hey Ames. Look I heard about the miscarriage and I'm really sorry." He sat down on the bed. Amy nodded, "Thanks" she said trying to smile.  
  
"Its been hard ...really hard". She sighed. "I know, it must have been, but I just want to tell you that if you ever need someone to talk to, Ill be glad to chat" he smiled. "Thanks a lot". Amy went for a hug and just as Brian's arms hit her back the door opened. It was Jeff. "Ames, I think we should... What the hell is going on here!?" he said outraged.  
  
Brian snapped back from Amy's reach. "Jeffro" he started "Its not how it looks". "Oh really?" Jeff said sarcastically. "Its normal for me to walk in on you to, on the bed with your arms around each other!?" he was yelling at this point. "Jeff! We were just hugging, that all and-" "WELL STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE" he yelled and shoved Brian. Brian got himself back together : "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled back and shoved Jeff.  
  
That pissed Jeff off even more and he punched Brian in the nose. "Shit!" Brian yelled falling to the floor. Blood was pouring out of his nose all over his face. Jeff grabbed Amy tightly by the arm, "Lets get the hell out of here" he mumbled. "Oww, Jeff you're hurting my arm... Jeff let go!" Jeff ignored her yells and pulled her through the party and to the car. Amy yelled again "Let me go Jeff that hurts!!" She got right in his face and screamed as loud as she could "NOW!!"  
  
  
  
Jeff didn't loosen his grip and out of desperation she slapped him. Jeff let go immedatley. He rubbed the spot on his cheek where she had hit. He stared her right in the eyes, "Jesus, Jeff I'm sorry I didn't mean to" . "Get in the car" he said and he walked around to the drivers side as Amy climbed into the passengers. The ride was silent from Jeff's end, but Amy was trying to get him to talk. "You don't trust me, Jeff? Is that it?..Huh?.. Answer me damn it!" Nothing "Jeff we were just hugging it was innocent, and I got carried away when I slapped you, I'm sorry"  
  
. She went to touch the side of his face where she hit him, but he pulled away. "Jeff, don't be like this..Jeff?" they pulled into the driveway and Jeff stormed out of the car and into the house, Amy followed close behind. It was late, about 11:30. Jeff went into the main bedroom and grabbed his pillows and a small comforter off the bed. "Where are you going with those?" Amy asked worried. "Jeff?" She followed him to the living room, where he took off his shirt , laid the pillows on the couch and laid down. "Jeff, please, come on. Just come back to bed, please?" she pleaded. "I love you.. "She whispered, "I'd never do anything like that to hurt you" she looked into his eyes, but he closed them like he was trying to go to sleep.  
  
She gave up, she sniffed, and tried to hold back her frustration. Jeff felt her kiss his forehead gently. "Goodnight" she said in an unstable voice, not expecting any reply. He heard the bedroom door close and he got up and turned off the light and got back on the couch. He sighed and tried to ignore the sound of Amy crying to herself in the other room @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Amy woke up to see Jeff packing his things in a small suitcase. "Baby." Amy started "Whatcha doing?"  
  
She sat up fully. "I'm going to a hotel, for the night I think it would be better if we didn't see each other"  
  
There was a small pause "Jeff..." Amy started "Amy please.." he whispered "Don't argue" Amy bit her bottom lip. " Okay baby" she whispered. Jeff zipped up the bag and Amy followed closely behind him to the front door. He grabbed his keys and shoved them in his pockets. He opened the door when Amy closed her eyes tightly. " Jeff don't go" she managed to choke from her throat. Jeff turned to look at her. There was a long pause. " Bye Ames" he said while shutting the door.  
  
She didn't believe it...she couldn't. Jeff left? She fell on the floor and sat there, trying to convince herself that he wasn't gone and he didn't just leave... no it was all in her mind. Her eyes blurred as she tried and forced them not to. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed.  
  
The phone rang, she didn't get it... she let it keep on ringing, she just wanted to cry in her own privacy. Her eyes were red and puffy and her breath quickened. About 20 minutes later the doorbell rang then the door opened it was Stacy, holding Devin. "Ames hun? You didn't answer the phone so i was worried about-" There was a pause when she saw Amy staring into space. " Oh baby, whats wrong?" she said joining her on the floor. " Jeff's gone.." she sobbed out. 


	17. Friends Feud

Jeff drove quickly down the road, he tried calling Shane and Chris, but they both thought that he was overreacting... He needed someone to talk to. Who?.. no one really wanted to discuss this sort of thing now. I mean Amy was going through a mis-carriage and he just exploded at her. It was wrong, he didn't know what came over him, he had gotten really protective of Amy ever since the Miscarriage and it wasn't helping the both of them at all.  
  
"DAMN" he wanted someone to talk to. Then he remembered someone... someone who wouldn't judge him... someone who would listen. He raced the car down the street to where they lived. He slowly pulled into the driveway. He raced to the door but was hesitant about ringing the doorbell. He forced himself to do it. The door opened " Hi Bethany..." Jeff whispered.  
  
" can we talk?" ************************************************** " I don't think Amy would do that kind of thing with Brian" Bethany said while sipping at her coffee. " She really likes you Jeff... she's a really lucky girl to have you" There was a silence. " Beth, you're a great woman too... you know you don't have alot of self esteem. You just cling to things expecting them to love you...like you did with me."  
  
She paused... " I know, I'm so sorry Jeff. I just... It felt right at the time... You wouldn't understand." Jeff nodded his head " Oh i know Beth, i understand... i've done it. Everyone has." Bethany agreed with him. " Well " she said checking her watch... " Maybe you and Ames aren't as right for each other as you thought...." Jeff nodded. " Maybe... I don't want to hurt her anymore..." " Well think wisely Jeff. Look i've got to get going i am meeting some girls at the mall"  
  
" Okay, thanks for talking... and helping me with everything." She smiled and hugged him. " Anytime" ************************************************* "Well don't worry about him much, hun!" Stacy said reassuringly. "Everything's fine, it was just a misunderstanding!" Amy shurged "I don't know Stacy I need to tell you something".. she sobbed  
  
Jeff drove home quickly and opened the door to see Amy sitting on the couch. Stacy was in the other room changing Devin. Amy smiled to see Jeff come home, but didn't say anything. There was a long silence "Ames.. I think we should break up, and get a divorce." Amy's smile faded, and she breathed out an unexpected sigh. "What?... Jeff no you cant do this to me". She stood up. "You cant Jeff!" Jeff rolled his eyes  
  
"Look, were even fighting now".. "JEFF YOU CANT PLEASE JUST STAY JEFF!!" she yelled. She tried to grab his hand. "Please You have to do it for me?" Jeff pulled away, he got upset. "WHY AMES? WHY!? So we can always act like this? Is that why? Is it because you always want to get your way? IS THAT WHY?" He way yelling in her face now, getting her upset. "No, that's not why she whined You just cant-"  
  
Jeff Cut her off. "THEN WHAT IS IT!?" he yelled. There was a silence. She sobbed "I wanted us to be a family, I wanted us to be happy. You would be happy Jeff!!" Another silence "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "That I want you to stay and be the Dad, and I don't want to be all alone."  
  
" what?" Jeff asked. Amy picked up a glass and threw it to the floor "ITS BECAUSE IM PREGNANT!! I have been for 4 weeks now Jeff!! I wanted to wait and just make sure it worked out this time!!! I WANTED YOU TO BE THE FUCKING DAD AND TO BE A FAMILY WITH US, BUT WE DONT NEED YOU ANYMORE. I Hate you Jeffery, I HATE YOU!" she said running into her room and locking the door. Stacy stepped out from the spare room with Devin and knocked on Amy's door. "Ames, baby? Let me in Okay?? Ames?"... "Go Away!" she sobbed. Stacy sighed and then looked over at Jeff near the door. "You bastard" she whispered. Jeff woke up. It was a dream all a dream he was lying on the couch in the dark. He didn't break up with Amy, he was safe. She wasn't pregnant! He sighed with relief but slowly got up from the couch, and snuck into the master bedroom.  
  
Amy laid silently. Jeff gently laid down on the other side of the bed, pretty far from Amy. Suddenly Amy jumped and woke up. Jeff had startled her. She was still lying down and blinked at Jeff. "I'm sorry for everything" he whispered. Amy made a tiny smile. There was a moment of silence. Jeff outstretched his arm and pulled Amy into him. She hugged him. "I over reacted" Jeff started "I should have gotten the facts first Ames, I'm sorry" She shook her head "Its alright" Another slience... "I love you" She whispered before falling asleep. "So everything's alright?" Stacy asked happily. "Yep!" Amy smiled. "Its fine for now" Amy shuffled some papers, She was working overtime and had just gotten off the phone with Jeff. "Stace, if you weren't working here with me, Id go nuts!" Amy laughed. "Same here!"  
  
Stacy said back. "At least I am going home in only half an hour, not that bad!" she sighed. Stacy nodded her head and they made small talk until the end of there shift. Amy drove home at about 9:15, not that late. She stumbled slowly up the stairs to the apartment and opened the door quietly just in case Jeff was sleeping. She got in and shut the door, and Jeff came out of the bedroom with a rose in his mouth. Amy laughed.  
  
"Oh very sexy!" she squealed. "Thank You!" he mumbled with it in his mouth. He slid across the floor on his knees towards her. He took out the rose "Dance with me Baby!" he laughed. "Here?!" Amy asked. "There's no music" Jeff grabbed a small remote and clicked it towards the ceiling, the lights grew dimmer and romantic music started playing in the background, as Jeff got up off his knees. "Oh my god, you're too much Jeffery!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know" Jeff said shrugging, and pulling her in to dance. "Well I don't usually dance Ames, but I'm gonna try it now." She laughed "Your doing good" "How bout a dip?" he asked playfully. "What?" Amy giggled. Jeff quickly dipped her towards the ground, She let out a small shriek on the way up. "Oh now that's sexy" Jeff laughed. "I wasn't ready" she said playfully punching him in the arm. Jeff smiled, "You know I'm not going to let my own girl beat me up don't you?"  
  
He said picking her up off the ground and tossing her onto the couch. Amy squealed "Jeff stop! That tickles!" Just then the lights flickered on. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything" Shane smiled. Amy rolled her eyes and pushed Jeff off of her. "Noooo.. Nothing at all" she said sarcastically. "Man, what do you want!?" Jeff asked. Shane turned serious "Jeff I think we need to talk for a second....alone" Shane and Jeff leave for another room while Amy made herself comfortable on the couch. "Look..." Shane started "I saw your car at Bethany's.." today and he trailed off. There was a silence. "Shane it's not what you think". Shane nodded his head "Ok Jeff I Trust you". Another pause.  
  
"Shane I was over there to get advice. We just talked". Shane still looked sceptical. "Okay, Jeff. Fine." Jeff raised his voice "Shane LOOK! Its not what you think!! You don't have to come in here and -"  
  
"Dammit Jeff OK!, what the hell is gotten into you lately?!" "ME?!?!? What's gotten into you! Thinking you know everything!!" "Jeff! Look I just wanted to know and-..." "You didn't need to know anything!, I think you should leave now Shane" There was a pause. Shane looked hurt. Yeah, I do too and he headed for the door. 


	18. Getting Back To It All

Jeff woke up and rolled over to see that Amy was gone. He heard the faint sound of her singing in the kitchen. He smiled slightly to himself.  
  
He rolled out of bed and headed towards the noise. A pop song was on the radio and Amy was doing the dishes and shaking around singing. Jeff tried to contain his laughter, as she belted out lyrics. "Wherever whenever, were meant to be together , I'll be there and youll be."Jeff snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders. She jumped "Jesus!!, you scared the crap outta- "Jeff cut her off and lifted her on the counter and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Keep going" he chuckled. He hadn't heard her sing for awhile. "Baby I would climb the Andes soley to count the freckles on your body!!" she laughed out "Never knew that there were only.10 million ways" she inched into Jeff's face smiling "To love somebody"  
  
He smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her in closer, until he heard the voice of Adam behind him. "Jeez! Sorry guys!" Amy pulled away with shock and hit her head on the back of the cuboard. "Oww shit!" she hissed rubbing the back of her head. "Oh Crap, Ames are you alright?" Adam asked concerned.  
  
  
  
"I'm Fine!" she hissed back at him with a dirty look she rushed off into the other room. "Nice job" Jeff said sarcastically. "I'm soooo sor-" Jeff cut Adam off. "Its alright" he chuckled. "Its just that we can never be alone anymore you know ..hint hint" Jeff nudged Adam. "ooohhh" Adam winked "Gotcha! Ok Im LEAVING NOW!!!" he said loud enough for Amy to hear. "Bye Jeff!" he said shutting the door.   
  
"AMES!" Jeff yelled from the hallway. "Yeah!" Amy yelled over the sound of the TV. Jeff walked in when Amy was laying on her stomach on their bed watching old TV re-runs. "Whatcha watching?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Fresh Prince of Bel-air" she giggled, "Come watch it!!" Jeff jumped up on the bed. He smirked at Amy's laugh, the way her nose crinkled the way her eyes lit up and her skin glowed and without thinking Jeff leaned over and kissed her. The sound of the TV seemed to slowly fade away. Amy pulled away and smiled "Well that was out of nowhere" she giggled softly. "Sorry" Jeff smiled and went back in to kiss her again.  
  
"Oh Shit sorry!" Chris's voice rang out from the bedroom door. Amy growled. She pushed Jeff off of her. "JESUS CHRIST!, CAN'T YOU PEOPLE KNOCK?, YOU ALL THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN IN HERE WHENEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO."  
  
She yelled, Backing Chris back into the living room and towards the door. She playfully shoved Chris. "OUT, OUT ,OUT! NOWWWW!!"she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Wow!" Chris mouthed to Jeff, who was standing behind Amy. "I know" Jeff mouthed back laughing. "GOODBYE" Amy yelled slamming the door. "Wow Ames you really learn from me" Jeff smiled. She winked at him. "Yah! Now lets go watch my show" 


	19. Hello Shannon

Amy and Jeff walked hand in hand in the mall.  
  
"Jeff, I really need a new shirt. Do you need anything?" She asked browsing through some clothes in Urban Planet.  
  
"NO!" he said playfully "Jeez, I don't even know how you convince me to even come shopping with you!" he chuckled.  
  
"Its cause you lloooovvee meee.". Amy laughed back.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jeff replied. "Well, then I guess its alright"  
  
"Oh this is peeerrrfect!" Amy squealed holding up a short sleeved black shirt with silver glitter lining.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, buy it and lets go" Jeff said looking the shirt up and down.  
  
"Fine" She mumbled "Ruin my shopping trip" she playfully poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Real Mature, Ames" he laughed, pulling at her pony tail. "Ok ok!" she replied, seeing that Jeff was getting restless, "Lets get out of here"  
  
She looked around for the cashier and noticed someone familiar looking at belts in the men's section. Then it popped into her head. "Shannon?" she yelled, He turned around.  
  
"oh my god, AMY!" Amy ran to him and they hugged.  
  
"I haven't seen you in such a long time, Hun!" Shannon said excitedly. Amy looked him up and down  
  
"Wow. You've certainly.grown" She said approvingly.  
  
He nodded "Yeah I go to the gym a lot, but look at you!" He said. Jeff stepped in front of him outstretching his arm "Jeff Hardy" he said.  
  
  
  
"Shannon Moore" he said shaking it.  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same with you"  
  
"Jeff, I knew this guy for forever! I haven't seen him in about 3 years!" she laughed.  
  
"I could have recognized that face anywhere" Shannon winked. Amy's eyes grew wide  
  
"Uhh this is my husband.. just married" she smiled holding out her ring.  
  
Shannon paused and looked hurt, then faked a smile.  
  
"Wow! I'm so happy for you Ames.Glad to see it worked for you this time, not like-"  
  
Amy cut him off. "So where are you staying?" she asked.  
  
"Downtown Cameron" He replied. Jeff laughed "There's a Downtown Cameron?" Shannon chuckled at the remark,  
  
"I know I know, this town hasn't changed" Jeff nodded "Nope"  
  
There was an awkward pause. "So you could give me your number and drop by once in awhile", Amy smiled.  
  
"Yeah of course" Shannon said as Amy handed him a pen. 213-7623 He said aloud writing it on Amy's hand. "So I'll let you two go, and Ames, you can call me anytime alright?"  
  
"Yep" Amy said with a smile "Bye, Shan!" 


	20. Brining Up The Past

"I'm Home!" Amy yelled when she opened the door with Jeff, expecting someone to be in the house.  
  
"Hey hun!" Maria called out. She heard Devin wail.  
  
"I see Stacy AND Maria with the charming little Devin is here" Amy said picking up Devin who was crawling over to her like a mad man. She picked him up, "hey handsome" she smiled at the cooing face.  
  
"So how was your day at the mall?" Stacy asked Jeff while putting the TV on mute. "Well.." Jeff started. "It was pretty slow, But I met one of Amy's old friends, Uh Shannon,... yeah Shannon" There was a pause.  
  
"Oh Yeah Shannon!..." Maria started while turning to Amy. "And to think you nearly married the guy! Hey wasn't he the one with the big-" Jeff cut her off.  
  
"What!? Married?" He turned to Amy. "Ames what's she talking about, she's joking right?!" Jeff demanded.  
  
Amy bit her bottom lip. "WellIl..I think we should talk in the kitchen alone..." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh my god, tell me your not serious" Amy looked wide eyed at Maria. Maria mouthed "I'm sorry!" while picking up Devin.  
  
"Uhh Stace.." Maria started "I think we should go now" Stacy shot up from her chair  
  
"Yeah I got to Clean the apartment"  
  
"Oh really? Well I'll help you!" Maria said walking out the door. She slammed the door. Jeff stood up from the couch.  
  
"You got divorced!?!" he yelled. "NO!" Amy shot back.  
  
"Then what is it Ames? What the hell is she talking about?!" Amy sighed. "We were engaged alright" There was a silence.  
  
"What happened?" Jeff said, speaking in a quieter tone. Amy sighed again and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Something happened with his job and he wanted to move to New York and I wanted to stay in Cameron alright thats it!" she said into her palms. She wiped her face with her fingers and looked up at Jeff.  
  
"Are you mad?" she whispered, trying to look innocent.  
  
"I'm not exactly mad Ames I'm just shocked. Why wouldn't you tell me about this in the first place?"  
  
"Because when we first met Jeff, I was still getting over him. He spilt from a mutual thing And I missed him and...I don't know" She mumbled  
  
"It was stupid of me" He sat next to her and put her arm around her.  
  
"Its alright babes.. just kind of wanted to know from you...Not Maria"  
  
She looked up "I'm sorry" She whispered. "I Just didn't expect to ever see him again I thought he moved to New York. We just stopped talking things happened. Jeez I never even knew I mean Maria even knew before me" Amy looked up to see Jeff trying to act supportive.  
  
"I love you" she whined playfully while hugging him.  
  
"I know I know everyone does" he said joking back.  
  
"Wait wait wait.. "he said. She paused "What?"  
  
"You were in love with another guy that's just weird. First its Brian, who's the biggest pain in the ass, and now Shannon, who's alright. And-"  
  
Amy cut him off "Do we have to get into this now?" she squealed. "  
  
"Just kidding" Jeff said with a big goofy smile.  
  
"Well, Shannon's a nice guy you know. You might like him.. Maybe this time you wont give one of my ex- boyfriends a broken nose" She giggled.  
  
"Whoa , I gave Brian A broken nose?" Amy laughed while shaking her head. "YES!!" she squealed.  
  
"Sweet" Jeff said winking. Then he looked around at the empty apartment. "Oh my god Ames.." he said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Its EMMMPPTYYY" he whispered evily. Amy glanced around  
  
"Well so it is" She chuckled. "Maybe we should always talk about your ex- boyfriends to get them out of here" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Ok ok!!" Amy yelled "Enough ex-boyfriend talk, or I'm going to start bringing up Angela"  
  
Jeff grew wide eyed "You wouldn't dare" he said winking.  
  
"Man , that girl was crazy off her ass" He said thinking in memory.  
  
"She called and paged me like every three seconds"  
  
"See.. "Amy started "I'm too lazy to even page you that's why I'm so great" She replied ,stretching her arms out.  
  
"Yeah.. I love lazy asses, like yourself." He laughed 


	21. Case Of The Ex

It was late at night when Jeff and Amy were awoke with a loud, constant banging on their front door.  
  
  
  
Jeff wiped his hands over his eyes and sighed. "Coming!" He groaned rising out of bed, with Amy following close behind.  
  
  
  
He opened the door and a pair of hands quickly grabbed Jeff by the shoulders and yanked him outside. "Jeff?!" Amy said aloud, running to the door and bursting her head out into the hall.  
  
  
  
It was Brain and a friend of his. Brain threw Jeff against the wall. "You think you can humiliate me, huh?!" Brain yelled right in his face.  
  
  
  
"Jeff!!" Amy yelled trying to run to him but Brain took him by the hair and threw him down the steps, outside of the building in the cold parking lot.  
  
  
  
Amy ran quickly down the stairs, where Jeff was just stumbling up on his feet. Brian ran faster and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall back down. Amy let out a shriek and tried to go to Jeff's aid but Brian's friend grabbed her arms and locked them behind her back with his large hands.  
  
  
  
Brian continued to kick Jeff repeatedly. "No!" she yelled, trying to break free of the firm grip. Jeff's head rose from the concrete floor beneath him, nose bleeding and a large gash above his right eye, he looked at Amy hopelessly as Brian grabbed a small steel pipe at the side of the alley.  
  
  
  
He kicked Jeff in the back sending him back down on his stomach. He lifted the Steel pipe and struck Jeff in the back, Jeff screamed in agony, as Amy cried hysterically.  
  
"Let me go!! Let me go!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Brian struck Jeff again, but Jeff's body grew limp.  
  
"No!" Amy cried and sent her leg flying backwards, hitting the man right in between the legs, he broke the grip. Amy ran and kneeled over Jeff, as it began to rain.  
  
Brian had his steel pipe in the air, but stopped it mid-way, for Amy. "Brian no!... Please" She pleaded, breathing heavily. The rain was coming down hard now, and it broke the silence by the tiny taps it made hitting the ground.  
  
Brian just stared down at Amy, and Amy winced, expecting to be struck any second. She closed her eyes, every time she breathed out, a white mist of came from her mouth... Nothing.  
  
She opened them quickly to See Brian look over at his friend. "Come on, Lets go" He said leaving Amy with Jeff's limp body.  
  
  
  
When they were gone, she rolled him over, so that he was facing her. "Jeff, baby!?" She pleaded, begging for a reply. His eyes were slighty open, but the blood from his upper right eyebrow was pouring down, covering one side of his face.  
  
His hair, now wet from the rain, clung to his face. She wiped it away. "Baby, can you hear me?" She cried, placing a hand on his chest. Jeff just stared at her for a second, before raising one of his hands and cupping the side of her cheek.  
  
Amy closed her eyes and sobbed, and touched Jeff's hand. "You're going to be alright, Jeff..okay?" she cried.  
  
Jeff groaned in pain and his hand fell from her face, his eyes slowly rolled back and his heavy eyelids shut. He had passed out.  
  
"Oh god" Amy cried and looked around on the street for anyone that could help. She was frantic and her breathing was making her body shake, as her eyes darted around the street helplessly.  
  
"HELP!" She screamed "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!" She cried out and held Jeff's left hand. "SOMEONE IS HURT.. "she screamed as her voiced echoed throughout the dark alley.  
  
"PLEASE HELP ME!" she cried, with the rain beating down on them both. She buried her head in Jeff's chest in shock. "Oh god".. she cried. 


	22. Waking Up

Jeff slowly awoke from the deep trance to the sounds of a constant beeping heart moniter.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, absorbing in all the light ...it was a hospital bed. Shocked and confused, Jeff closed his eyes, trying hard to remember what happened. Things passed through his mind a million miles a minute. Door...Late..Rain..Amy..Screaming..Pole...Wet...Pain..Scared  
  
Then Jeff thought of the key words that helped everything make sense. Pipe...Steel..Brian It all flashed back in his mind, he jumped in the bed and was sweating when he opened his heavy eyes  
  
He glanced in a corner to see Amy curled up, sleeping on a small couch. He tried to raise his hands, in order to boost himself from the bed to go and see her, but he looked down at the small IV, stuck in his arm  
  
"Damn"  
  
"Amy?" he groaned. She stirred, the opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before shooting up from her sleeping place. She rushed over to the side of his bed.  
  
"Baby, you okay?" she asked concerned, while pushing a small green button at the side of Jeff's bed, telling the doctor to come in the room.  
  
  
  
Jeff breathed heavily. "My back hurts". He said wincing in pain.  
  
Amy bit her bottom lip, "I know, Jeff.. Just don't move a lot okay?" she said with glassy eyes. She clenched her eyes shut, letting a single tear drip down off her cheek.  
  
Jeff looked up slowly and whispered "I'm sorry"  
  
Amy opened her eyes. "No, Jeff" She whined. "Don't be sorry you did nothing wrong, it was all me"  
  
Jeff shook his head no. "Baby, I don't want to make you cry, I'm fine" He whispered, brushing hair from her eyes.  
  
She sniffed "I shouldn't have talked to Brian at the party and- "  
  
Jeff cut her off, "No Ames it was me, please just end it, let it go Ames.. " he whispered trying to grab her hand, but moved slighty off his back. "Ahh" he hissed in pain, going back to his original spot on the bed. Amy cried even more.  
  
"God, I didn't want you to be hurt. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Jeff, I tried to help you I tried.." she sobbed, with tears flowing madly down her face.  
  
"I know, there wasn't anything you could do Ames, I would have rather it would have been me then you.. Ever" he said scanning her face with his eyes.  
  
Just then the doctor walked in. "Mr. Hardy?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah" Jeff groaned.  
  
"You've taken a great amount of hits in the lower back area, and that might bother you for a few weeks, we had to stitch you up in a few places, you lost an abnormal amount of blood, you... may feel weak right now" The doctor said.  
  
"Yeah.. "Jeff said. "My Legs Hmm"  
  
The doctor started, "Well you have to get some rest here, and stay here one more night for observation, then we can let you go" He added  
  
"Ok" Jeff said with his eyes closed. "Fine" 


	23. Returning Home

Amy was staring at Jeff from the side of the torn blue couch, her eyes baggy and her hair knotted.  
  
Jeff sighed "Go home" he said hoping she would.  
  
"No" she hissed.  
  
"Babe, you haven't slept ever since I woke up.. Just please go home and rest" he begged.  
  
"No" she said, changing her postion on the couch.  
  
"At least go to sleep, hun" Jeff said, his eyes pleading for an answer. "No" she said, rubbing her hands through her hair, that was un-brushed.  
  
"Why not, Ames?" He sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm too worried to sleep" "Amy, I'm fine" Jeff snapped.  
  
"Jeff I'm still a little shook up, okay?" She said in an sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"Okay..." Jeff sighed again, knowing that she wasn't going to cooperate. Jeff closed his eyes and tried to slip into sleep, but was startled by Amy's voice.  
  
"Jeff?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?" he groaned.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Jeff opened up his eyes, to look at Amy's face, her eyes were hung heavy and her lips curled down.  
  
"No, Ames, I would never be mad at you" he whispered.  
  
She sighed. "I feel horrible Jeff, I wanted to help you, I tried, but some big guy was holding me down... and I got so scared, and I thought you were going to be beaten to death or something... and then the pole..."  
  
Jeff cut her off "Babes, its alright I know you did"  
  
She shook her head understandingly. "Okay" she said, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Now try to get some sleep, okay?" Jeff whispered.  
  
"Okay" Amy whispered back, and turned off the small lamp beside her on the table.  
  
"Love you" Jeff said  
  
"Love you too" Amy replied, curling up into a ball and gave into her tiredness.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::: One Week Later ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
"Its getting better" Amy smiled, running one of her fingers over the five stitches above his right eye.  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked sarcastically. "The pain is still the same, you could have fooled me"  
  
Amy kissed his forehead. "They come out next weekend baby, hang in there" she whispered.  
  
Jeff rolled over on his bed, exposing his bare back. Two large black and purple bruises covered the middle. Amy sighed.  
  
"Your Back feeling better?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I can actually squirm around now."He laughed, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
She bent down and lightly kissed his shoulder and laid back down on the bed.  
  
"Man," Amy started, turning off the light. "I forgot about these" She said smiling up at the glow in the dark stars, all over her ceiling.  
  
Jeff turned around to look up, "Yeah" he smiled.  
  
" I Wanna go back north to Cameron... Our old place" he said sighing.  
  
"Me too" she said looking over at his face. She brought herself closer to him, and rested her head on his un-bruised shoulder. She closed her eyes.  
  
"When do you go back to work?" she asked.  
  
"6 days" he sighed, eyeing the glowing shapes.  
  
" I have to go back tomorrow afternoon, and I don' want to leave you here by yourself"  
  
"Ames..." He started, knowing he was going to have to convince her again.  
  
"I'm a big boy okay? You don't need to baby sit me or hold my hand to cross the street" He laughed.  
  
"I know but I just... I don't know" She replied.  
  
"Work would be good for you" he started "You know, get your mind off things?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right"  
  
"I know"  
  
They stopped talking out of the blue, both were exhausted.  
  
"Night" Amy whispered.  
  
"Night.." 


	24. Stacy's Secret

"Ames, hun.. Can you pass me those forms please?"  
  
"Yeah sure" she replied, handing Stacy the large notebook.  
  
"Wow, how long you working today?" Stacy asked, flipping through papers. Amy checked the clock on the wall.  
  
"4 more hours"  
  
She groaned. "I'm gone in 2 hours" Stacy said smiling. "How's Jeff doin?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Fine, now. Stitches are coming out soon"  
  
"Good" Stacy said smiling.  
  
"Stacy Carter Call 812 please" The speakers boomed.  
  
"Argh! I swear if that's the babysitter again..." She sighed picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She smiled "Hey baby"  
  
Amy looked over slowly, trying not to be obvious she was listening in.  
  
"Yeah.." she smiled again. "2 hours" she giggled. "Not now!... Look I need to go ok?..love you too...bye" she hung up.  
  
"Umm.. yeaahh" Amy said, eyeing her. "Who was that Stace?" "Oh!" Stacy said jumping, "No one"  
  
"Okay..." Amy started, respecting Stacys privacy. There was a short pause.  
  
  
  
"Come on Stace, who was it?" Amy asked hopefully.  
  
"Ames! Its nobody"  
  
Amy gasped. "You're sseeeeiinngg someone!!" she said in a singing tone.  
  
"What?" she giggled.  
  
"What's he like? Tall, short? Where'd you meet him? How long have you been going out?" Amy asked like a school girl.  
  
"Amelia.." Stacy started.  
  
"Ooh! Using my full first name now, huh?" she joked.  
  
"Ames, you don't know him" she murmured under her breath.  
  
Amy sighed. "Fine" she said, shuffling through papers. Amy popped her head up,  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna- "  
  
Stacy cut her off. "I'm sure" She said.  
  
"Fine, I'm sure!" Amy playfully mimicked Stacy.  
  
"Well I told you all about Jeff when we were first dating!" Amy said as a matter-o-factly.  
  
"So?" Stacy said.  
  
"Hey! Come on! I tell you everything and I..."  
  
Stacy leaned over and whispered something in Amy's ear. She dropped her jaw.  
  
"No way" She gasped.  
  
"Yes" Stacy sighed.  
  
"Oh my god that's so cute!!... How long?"  
  
"2 months" She sighed again.  
  
Amy chuckled.  
  
"But don't tell any one!" Stacy demanded.  
  
Amy held up her hands  
  
"Secrets safe with me" 


	25. Stacy's Night Out

"Ames, hun.. Can you pass me those forms please?"  
  
"Yeah sure" she replied, handing Stacy the large notebook.  
  
"Wow, how long you working today?" Stacy asked, flipping through papers. Amy checked the clock on the wall.  
  
"4 more hours"  
  
She groaned. "I'm gone in 2 hours" Stacy said smiling. "How's Jeff doin?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Fine, now. Stitches are coming out soon"  
  
"Good" Stacy said smiling.  
  
"Stacy Carter Call 812 please" The speakers boomed.  
  
"Argh! I swear if that's the babysitter again..." She sighed picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She smiled "Hey baby"  
  
Amy looked over slowly, trying not to be obvious she was listening in.  
  
"Yeah.." she smiled again. "2 hours" she giggled. "Not now!... Look I need to go ok?..love you too...bye" she hung up.  
  
"Umm.. yeaahh" Amy said, eyeing her. "Who was that Stace?" "Oh!" Stacy said jumping, "No one"  
  
"Okay..." Amy started, respecting Stacys privacy. There was a short pause.  
  
  
  
"Come on Stace, who was it?" Amy asked hopefully.  
  
"Ames! Its nobody"  
  
Amy gasped. "You're sseeeeiinngg someone!!" she said in a singing tone.  
  
"What?" she giggled.  
  
"What's he like? Tall, short? Where'd you meet him? How long have you been going out?" Amy asked like a school girl.  
  
"Amelia.." Stacy started.  
  
"Ooh! Using my full first name now, huh?" she joked.  
  
"Ames, you don't know him" she murmured under her breath.  
  
Amy sighed. "Fine" she said, shuffling through papers. Amy popped her head up,  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna- "  
  
Stacy cut her off. "I'm sure" She said.  
  
"Fine, I'm sure!" Amy playfully mimicked Stacy.  
  
"Well I told you all about Jeff when we were first dating!" Amy said as a matter-o-factly.  
  
  
  
Stacy opened the door. "Home!" she yelled, and Devin cooed happily in the other room.  
  
She turned the corner to see Adam lying on the floor, holding Devin above his head.  
  
"Hey!" Adam giggled at Stacy.  
  
"Hey hun" she sighed.  
  
Adam put Devin down on the floor and he happily crawled to his mother. She picked him up, and he sat on her lap. He chewed on his fingers. Adam kissed Stacys cheek.  
  
"Hard day at work?" he asked.  
  
She smiled "No, it was fine....just long" she chuckled.  
  
Adam kneeled in front of her on her chair and quickly kissed her neck.  
  
"Lets say we get a babysitter tonight and we go out to dinner" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled as he pulled away. "That would be nice"  
  
"Alright then" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
The door bell rang. It was Jeff, "Hey guys" he smiled.  
  
Stacy and Adam went back to pretending that they werent a couple.  
  
"Hey" Adam smiled  
  
"Look...." Jeff started "You two want to go to the bar, with me and Amy tonight?" he asked, brushing the hair out of his face, quickly revealing the scar.  
  
"Oh Shit, Jeff. I'm busy tonight" Stacy said warming Devin a bottle.  
  
"Yeah me too....." Adam said.  
  
Jeff sighed. "Well so is, Shane, Chris and Maria, so no one's really......" he stopped in the middle of his own sentence.  
  
"Hey wait...." he said turning to Adam. "No shane, No chris, No Maria, means no one at my house right?"  
  
There was a pause "Right" Adam said.  
  
Jeff smiled "Yes!" he said "Man I gotta go , me and Amy, and house by ourselves"! he smiled running down the hall.  
  
Stacy chuckled. "Man, poor Jeff. He and Amy never get to spend a lot of time with each other"  
  
"I know he isnt getting any" Adam said with no expression.  
  
Stacy gave him a blank stare. "What!" she laughed.  
  
Adam looked up slightly embarrassed. "Umm.. He told me, we talk about those things"  
  
Stacy laughed. "Well I hear different stories....."  
  
he smiled "Ooooh really? Like what!"  
  
Stacy laughed "No way am I telling you! Jesus, were talking about our friends sex life! We're pathetic" she laughed.  
  
Adam shurgged, "Thats alright" he said kissing her on the cheek, "Now I think I should get to calling that babysitter" he winked at her.  
  
She smiled "You do that" she said watching him walking to his bedroom. 


	26. Romantic Evening? Not quite

Jeff burst into the kitchen, where Amy was reading a magazine and sipping at her coffee. Startled at his quick entry she looked up and jumped.  
  
"What?" she asked concerned.  
  
"No one's here.... no interruptions" He started.  
  
She rose from her chair and laughed "What!?" she smiled.  
  
He leaned forward and starting kissing her neck "No ones home tonight" he chuckled deeply. He picked her up. "Lets go!" he laughed, heading towards the bedroom.  
  
Amy broke from his grasp. "No!" she said.  
  
Jeff was taken aback. "Um, what?" he asked slowly.  
  
"You're hurt and- "  
  
Jeff cut her off "You cant be serious". He sounded surprised.  
  
Amy sat down on the bed and Jeff joined her. "Well I am" She said plainly.  
  
"Ames, I cant believe this! The first time we get the house to ourselves and, you say no!?" He was outraged. "Ames Im fine, I'm walking , Im breathing"  
  
. She chuckled. "You're sexier when your angry" she teased.  
  
"Ames, seriously" he said changing his voice to go lower. He sat down closer to her "I looovee yoouuu" he said in a singy-songy voice.  
  
She laughed and he kissed her cheek. "Trying to make me feel guilty now huh?" she laughed.  
  
"Yes" he murmured, kissing her neck. "Is it working?" he asked, teasingly.  
  
She laughed. "Its starting to" She said kissing him.  
  
He pulled away and smiled, he pulled her in closer to him. "Gotcha" he smiled kissing her more, running his fingers through her long reddish brown hair.  
  
He used one hand and ran it down her back. He leaned back on the bed, causing her to follow his lead. She smiled, he threw his shirt on the other end of the room, Amy went back and kissed her very bottom of his neck, He placed his hand on her head smiling. She started running her hands down his chest, he closed his eyes. Not thinking clearly Amy ran her hands down Jeffs back, rubbing his bruises.  
  
"Oww, shit!" he hissed in pain.  
  
Amy shot up. "No!" she shouted. "See! I told you this was a bad idea" Sitting up on his lower chest.  
  
"No, hun I'm fine!" Jeff said trying hard to convince her. She shook her head and moved off him.  
  
He groaned. "Baby.. please" he begged, "Its been like a month" Jeff said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
She turned in the opposite direction, getting ready to sleep." I dont care" she said.  
  
"Baby! It was a good hiss". He teased.  
  
"Goodnigh"t she said.  
  
"Ames-" she cut him off  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Jeff shut his eyes. "Fine" he murmured. "You goddamned witch" he joked.  
  
She laughed "Its for your own good. Tough love"  
  
"Tough love my ass" Jeff said smiling, trying to calm himself down from the previous engagement.  
  
"Night, Baby". He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Night" she whispered. 


End file.
